Personal Log of Leonard McCoy, Year Three
by Avirra
Summary: Third year into the log of the CMO of the good ship Enterprise. The T rating is for the occasional profanity/situations. Goal is 366 entries of 100 words each plus an index. Year complete. Look for Year Four coming soon. SPOILER WARNING : Star Trek Beyond has been incorporated into this storyline.
1. Stardate 2262:002

Stardate 2262.002

Scotty has a storage area in the crew quarters marked as the best spot for the new clinic. It's only a little smaller than the rooms for the lower ranking personnel and nothing vital or volatile is stored in it, so the materials stored in there can easily be added to other storage units.

Looking at the blueprints Scotty brought me, I agree. Good central location in a well-protected section of the ship and far away from Engineering. I gave my approval - now we need to run this past Spock and Jim for their input.


	2. Stardate 2262:006

Stardate 2262.006

The spot Scotty picked is approved so Scotty and I have met with Lieutenant Riorda, our Supply Officer. She's onboard as well and says the space will be emptied and ready for us to begin by next week. Scotty's going to start fabricating the materials needed to make a new biobed.

Plenty of other things to be decided. In the other clinic, the supplies there are geared toward the most common engineering mishaps. I've asked my staff to put their heads together and decide what basic stock should be accessible in the new one.


	3. Stardate 2262:009

Stardate 2262.009

We're entering a new system tomorrow, six planets orbiting a Class F star. From initial scans, none of the planets are capable of supporting life as we know it, but the readings on the fifth planet seem to have Spock's interest.

I feel uneasy, but that might not have anything to do with this system. Jim's birthday isn't far off and he tends to get moody. Even moodier now that he's older than his father ever got to be. He's my best friend - I wish I could do something to help.


	4. Stardate 2262:012

Stardate 2262.012

We'd been in orbit around the fifth planet long enough for two circuits when Spock requested me to come to the Bridge to look at some readings he was seeing at the science Station. That was unusual enough to make me wary, but my bad feeling got worse when I actually got to the Bridge. I hadn't even gotten to Spock's side when the ship jolted and the yellow alert was sounded.

According to our instruments, no ships are near us, but we've been scanned. But by who? Why? And where are they?


	5. Stardate 2262:015

Stardate 2262.015

I hardly know what to say. Jim and Spock are gone along with a good chunk of our crew. There seems to be a pattern. No-one was taken from medical, but, other than medical staff, everyone of the rank of Lieutenant and above is missing along with everyone from Security.

I've got a scared crew and I'm the highest ranking officer. I'm facing this like I face surgery - keeping my game face on and projecting confidence. First thing I need to do is to give everyone their assignments. They need to keep busy.


	6. Stardate 2262:017

Stardate 2262.017

Never thought I'd be wearing command gold and in the Captain's chair. I put Chekov over Engineering - not his normal slot, but he can do the job better than anyone else I have. I assigned Layali the task of putting a new Security team together. Ensign Aliza Fisher is in the Helm position, Ensign Nav Malachi in Navigator, Ensign Ravi Ruebe in Communications with Ensign Ressa Barrett manning the Science station.

I've ordered that yellow alert be maintained and shielding remain up while we search for any clue as to where our people are.


	7. Stardate 2262:02

Stardate 2262.02

As a whole, we're doing alright. The remaining crew has pulled together better than I could have hoped. No-one is questioning who I've put over the different departments and no-one is contesting me taking command.

Christine stopped by when I went get some sleep. She made sure I got something healthy to eat, then said that it was helping that everyone onboard has a personal history with me - there's trust there that goes way beyond rank. I hope I can live up to that - I don't want to let them down.


	8. Stardate 2262:023

Stardate 2262.023

Chekov has been studying the readings we picked up while we were being probed and believes he can rig an emitter that should block or at least disrupt any future attempt at scanning us. I told him to get it going as soon as feasible. I also ordered full-spectrum scanning starting with the planet below us. Our people didn't simply vanish into thin air.

The longer we go without any sort of contact, the more worried I am about what has happened to Jim and the others. Ensign Ruebe is continuing to monitor all frequencies.


	9. Stardate 2262:026

Stardate 2262.026

Ensign Barrett has made an interesting observation. With the readings we've taken from orbit, we should be able to construct a geographical profile of the planet below us, but the features are different with every orbit. The only conclusion that makes any sense is that something is tricking our sensors with false images. So whoever is messing with us is probably somewhere down there.

Strangely, I feel good about that. It means that the planet below us might actually be able to support life - which, in turn, increases the chance that our people are still alive.


	10. Stardate 2262:029

Stardate 2262.029

We have a name to go with the one responsible for our missing people, but precious little else. The being calls itself C'ves and looks like a weird hybrid of Klingon, Orion and Tellerite. C'ves asked if we were ready to surrender and seemed taken aback when I said no.

C'ves then said his people had removed all of our warriors and we had no choice but surrender. I'll be honest and admit that I don't remember exactly what I said back, but from my crew's reaction, I got it right.


	11. Stardate 2262:031

Stardate 2262.031

Christine gave me a choice - leave the Bridge under my own power to eat a full meal or have her come to the Bridge and spoon-feed me. I guess that's what I get for leaving her in charge of Sickbay.

When I returned, I found Ruebe and Barrett talking excitedly - they've found something. There's one small area that's staying the same geographically - no more than a kilometer in radius. Pinpointing the area doesn't give clear readings, so if I send anyone down to investigate, I'll be sending them down blind.


	12. Stardate 2262:033

Stardate 2262.033

Much as I want to go down to search for our people myself, it's my responsibility to stay behind for the rest of the crew. I asked for volunteers and, bless them, I had plenty of people to form the team from.

I'm putting Layali in charge of the landing party. I know she's got the sense not to go in like a bull in a china shop. We'll get them ready and outfitted today - tomorrow they'll beam down into unknown conditions. I pray I'm not sending them to their deaths.


	13. Stardate 2262:035

Stardate 2262.035

About six hours after the landing party beamed down, we were contacted by C'ves again. He appeared more confused than when I turned down the chance to surrender. He said that he wished to verify something he had been told, then my heart about stopped. We could see Jim, Spock and several others - alive.

C'ves then asked me if there were any of his captives I would be willing to trade myself for. There was only one answer to that - I'd do that for any of them. C'ves signed off without further comment.


	14. Stardate 2262:038

Stardate 2262.038

Another contact from C'ves. He's given us a coordinate to beam someone up from. Once I verify their condition, I am to beam down to that coordinate myself.

I took a moment to speak to the crew over the intercom - made sure they knew how damn proud I am of how they pulled together and that I'm sure they'll continue to perform to the best of their abilities. Then I signaled Chekov to beam up whoever was waiting. It was Scotty, so I'm passing this log and the command over to him.


	15. Stardate 2262:04

Stardate 2262.04

CMO log - Montgomery Scott recording.

Nurse Chapel came to the Bridge, pulling me into the briefing room to fill me in on what all has happened while I've been gone. Thing is, I had nae idea tha I've been gone. One minute, I'm at a panel taking readings - next thing I know, I'm on the transporter platform and Doc is passing me, handing me his tricorder and telling me to take care of the crew. By the time the shock wore off, he was gone.

I hope he knows what he's doing.


	16. Stardate 2262:043

Stardate 2262.043

CMO log - Montgomery Scott recording.

The C'ves character I've been told of contacted us today and, of all things, requested - very politely, mind you - that we lower the field around the ship. I was not prone to agree to it, but McCoy stepped up and said it would be fine. Doc's a canny one, so I made the call to turn off the device young Chekov rigged and lower the shields.

Within minutes, people began appearing all over the ship. I ended up with the Captain in my lap - a wee bit awkward that.


	17. Stardate 2262:047

Stardate 2262.047

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

Once I realized that I and many others had been gone, not for seconds but for days, I immediately called for a meeting with the personnel that Bones put in charge of the departments to get the details of exactly what went on.

Near the end of the meeting, Spock came in and stated that he had been using the computer and onboard sensors to check the crew roster. All crew are back and accounted for - with the exception of Bones. Why wasn't he returned with the rest of us?


	18. Stardate 2262:049

Stardate 2262.049

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

We were contacted briefly be C'ves, who gave us a very short message. Beam up Bones from the same coordinates, then brace for impact. Contact was ended as soon as he finished speaking, so I had no idea what sort of impact he meant. Regardless, I ordered the Transporter Room to beam Bones up immediately.

I hadn't received verification that he was back onboard when the ship suffered a massive power fluctuation that set off alarms and blanked out our screens momentarily. The planet is gone. What just happened?


	19. Stardate 2262:051

Stardate 2262.051

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

That planet didn't disappear - we were moved. Where we are is still under investigation as none of the systems within sensor range are ones that are in our records. Our stellar cartography department is a hive of activity as they are recording the details of wherever we've been put.

Bones made it back aboard just before the power hit, but he seems as disoriented as I felt when I first came back aboard. He can't recall anything after beaming down. The medical team is checking him for injuries.


	20. Stardate 2262:054

Stardate 2262.054

I've reclaimed my log from Jim. Now that I'm up and about again, he's been teasing me about stealing his shirt. Infant.

Not that the humor isn't appreciated. The stellar cartography department and Spock are still working out where the hell we are. I know we're supposed to be exploring uncharted space, but I'm pretty sure this isn't what Starfleet Command had in mind.

Jim's being positive about it and already has anyone who isn't busy trying to figure out our position starting to chart our current location.


	21. Stardate 2262:057

Stardate 2262.057

Unbelievable as it sounds, we were moved so far away from our encounter with C'ves that it would take us several weeks at top speed to return there. How it was done? No clue, not even a theory from Spock.

Jim made the call that, since a good part of our mission is to chart previously uncharted space, instead of speeding back, we will continue our mission from here and fill in the unknown areas between here and known space.

Personally, I feel quite a bit better knowing that we know which way home is again.


	22. Stardate 2262:06

Stardate 2262.06

As I feared, now that the reality of exactly how far away we are from known space is setting in, we have some upset people. I've got everyone with even small amounts of counseling experience working and the tribbles are pulling overtime. Fortunately, those little puffballs don't mind the extra attention.

I think I found the key to calming them down though. With Jim's plan, we're going to be getting closer to home every day. If we were still in our original position, we'd be going further away. A little perspective shift.


	23. Stardate 2262:062

Stardate 2262.062

It was little late, but I had a quiet birthday dinner ready when Jim came off shift - just Jim, Spock and me. We all needed that time together - the crew is looking to us to keep things positive. I believe we're handling the situation as well as anyone could expect, but some downtime sure is nice. Not to mention, we can discuss concerns we have without worrying about who might be listening.

The three of us will really need to depend on one another more than ever. We're a long way from any other help.


	24. Stardate 2262:065

Stardate 2262.065

Jim has decided that it's time for us to put together another field day. Well, I can't deny that it improved morale the last time we did it. Besides. Hendorff and the rest of Security have been asking for a rematch ever since their last defeat in capture the flag.

Jim's asking for the same teams. One day, I'll learn how to say no to him, but it appears this isn't that day. Looks like Nyota, Layali, and Chekov are in - that just leaves Sulu and I doubt he'll say no.


	25. Stardate 2262:067

Stardate 2262.067

I can't believe how much excitement is going through the ship over what Jim is calling our second field day extravaganza. We're going to have to keep our eyes out for potential planets to have shore leave on since we won't see another Starbase until near the end of our mission.

Whether Starfleet Command knew it or not, Jim was the perfect Captain for a long-range mission like this. He has a good feel for the overall mood of the ship and knows when to loosen the reins some to let folks breathe.


	26. Stardate 2262:07

Stardate 2262.07

Jim's been dropping hints - some subtle, some considerably less so - about me talking about what happened during the incident with C'ves. I suppose I should talk to someone about it, but most of it is still sketchy in my mind. I'm not sure if that might have been something C'ves did or something I did to myself.

Guess I should just bite the bullet and have a meeting with Jim and Spock - tell them what little I can remember, at least. Maybe talking about it with them will make things a little clearer.


	27. Stardate 2262:073

Stardate 2262.073

We met in Jim's quarters to discuss me meeting C'ves. I remember I did some yelling, some cussing, and I'm pretty sure I compared him unfavorably to the Talosians and the Vians. We've met more than our share of these high-and-mighty types.

Jim nudged me to be a little more specific. I told him I asked C'ves how his own race would have fared if high-powered assholes had come along and judged them when they were at the same development stage as us. Can't recall anything past that.


	28. Stardate 2262:076

Stardate 2262.076

Jim came by my quarters and we spent the evening drinking and talking. He told me I was crazy for backsassing C'ves, but admitted he would have done the same if he'd been given the opportunity. He also thanked me for stepping up and keeping the crew safe. Things were getting way too serious, but then he broke that mood by teasing me. He asked if I wanted to reconsider my chosen career and switch to the Command track instead.

I took a long drink and told him no thanks. Gold weighs too damn much.


	29. Stardate 2262:078

Stardate 2262.078

There's been an odd side effect to my brief stint in the Captain's chair. Something about the whole experience has created a bond of sorts between me and the younger members of the crew that were with me. Christine thinks it's hilarious that most of the ensigns that used to be scared to death of me are now actually seeking me out.

That's fine with me. So long as they know I'll still tell them that they're idiots if they get hurt when they don't follow the correct safety procedures.


	30. Stardate 2262:081

Stardate 2262.081

Jim has made the call that all the recent stress means the start of our field day is being moved up to tomorrow. He's right that the crew could use a way to unwind, so I'm not going to object.

There's going to be a meeting of our Capture the Flag team tonight. That's another thing Jim has right. We can't use anything similar to the strategy we used last time or Security will slaughter us. I'm hoping that there won't be any broken noses this time around. Especially mine.


	31. Stardate 2262:084

Stardate 2262.084

Strange as it is for me to say this, we again won Capture the Flag. From the sound of it, Hendorff tried to talk his team into using more strategy, but was voted down by the rest. They should have listened to him.

We managed to stick pretty close to Jim's game plan and it worked well - a few scrapes, bruises and a busted lip, but no broken noses, for which I am grateful. If Jim ever gets tired of this whole captaining thing, he could probably do very well for himself as a sports coach.


	32. Stardate 2262:087

Stardate 2262.087

I cannot believe that Hendorff is already asking for a rematch. Not only no, but hell no. Once a year is my limit and this year's limit has been reached.

Regarding the overall effect of field day, I have to say that, as a morale booster, it was a great success again. As a sidenote, Spock hasn't the slightest clue why he had such a large audience watching him compete in the Jacks tournament. There are no words to describe the overall effect of listening to a Vulcan saying that he's going for tensies.


	33. Stardate 2262:09

Stardate 2262.09

We've had enough delays. Tomorrow, Spock, Scotty and I will be looking over the new clinic area and deciding what needs to go where in it. It isn't a large space so I want to plan it out to make the most efficient use of the space without making it feel crowded.

I've had some of the crew ask me if I think our Captain would approve some tournaments on a smaller scale than the field day was. I told them to make up an event schedule and odds are, he'll permit it.


	34. Stardate 2262:092

Stardate 2262.092

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

I wish I knew what the hell was going on. Bones, Spock and Scotty were looking over the new clinic when Scotty stepped out for a minute to answer the intercom. When he turned back around, the door leading to the area was gone - no sign that it had ever existed.

This is reminding me uncomfortably of when Charlie was onboard. Some one or some thing has sealed two of my officers inside the Enterprise. Worse, going by sensors, there isn't even a room there any longer - just solid metal.


	35. Stardate 2262:095

Stardate 2262.095

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain Kirk recording.

While Scotty was still trying to figure out where the room had gone, I got so frustrated that I did a move that Bones hates - I hit the bulkhead with my fist. Almost as if in response, the door reappeared and opened. Before I could react, Spock and Bones stepped out with a young woman between them.

I'd never laid eyes on her before, but I knew who she had to be - the one that Bones had called Gem. I felt guilty when she reached out and healed my hand.


	36. Stardate 2262:098

Stardate 2262.098

Neither Spock nor I had any idea that we were technically missing or for how long until Jim told us about it after the Vians took Gem back to her home

While I had wanted to see her again and was happy to know that her people survived, I could have done without seeing the Vians again. For all their power, I don't consider them exceptionally bright and they certainly are no judges of human behavior. They're the reason I understand intent behind the Prime Directive. They still don't think they did anything wrong.


	37. Stardate 2262:1

Stardate 2262.1

Spock, Jim and I met to discuss the odd meeting with the Vians. I knew Spock had been meditating about it and asked if he would share his thoughts.

He nodded and noted that Gem had been very determined to make sure the two of us were all right. He also noted that the Vians themselves seemed to have no clear reason for coming themselves. After giving it considerable thought, Spock said the only logical conclusion was that Gem's desire to see us had been transferred to the Vians.

When that sank in, I started laughing.


	38. Stardate 2262:103

Stardate 2262.103

While we were eating, I noticed Jim rubbing the hand that Gem repaired. I asked if it was bothering him, but he said he must have been messing with it because he was thinking about her - how she'd helped without even knowing who he was. Jim probably understands better now why it bothered Spock and me so much not to know what had happened to Gem.

He never saw how she was before, so Jim doesn't realize how much more confident she is now. I hope she could feel how proud we are of her.


	39. Stardate 2262:106

Stardate 2262.106

I knew Jim would be by eventually. He never got around to saying something yesterday - I could tell by that little line he gets just over his nose when he's thinking too hard. Turns out, he was bothered by how easy it was for the Vians to not only find us, but to come aboard without setting off our alarms.

I pointed out that these same ones moved the entire population of a planet out of one solar system and into another in a matter of minutes. Compared to that, finding us was child's play.


	40. Stardate 2262:108

Stardate 2262.108

Yesterday, Jim - today, Spock. I guess the reappearance of the Vians stirred up memories. Any way, Spock said it occurred to him that he had mentioned the Talosians in my log, but had never spoken to me personally about it. He said that he had felt my revulsion where the Talosians were concerned, but had never fully understood it until the Vians raised similar feelings within him.

I told him that, while I appreciate being understood, I really would have preferred he had been able to remain ignorant on that topic. That got me the eyebrow again.


	41. Stardate 2262:111

Stardate 2262.111

We are approaching the Levinius system. Initial readings on the fifth planet show signs of a previous civilization, but not a current one. Spock, as usual, is chomping at the bit to get a look at what we might find there. I have to admit to a certain degree of excitement myself.

Spock and I will be in the landing party along with someone from the xenoanthropology section. I'm advising hazard gear since we don't have any idea what caused the end of their civilization. Spock is n full agreement with me on that point.


	42. Stardate 2262:114

Stardate 2262.114

Currently on the surface of Levinius Five with Spock, and Lieutenant Riva Swinford from Xenoanthropology as well as Lieutenant Jones and Ensigns Russo and Oyeyemi from Security. There are skeletal remains everywhere - like people dropped dead and no one bothered to move them from wherever they fell.

That's only part of the puzzle. The overall technological level looks to be about the equivalent of Earth in the late 20th century, but there is an area where the technology is far in advance of that.

Spock highly doubts we're looking at a natural evolution of science.


	43. Stardate 2262:117

Stardate 2262.117

The more we look into things here, the stranger it gets. The entire population of this planet was affected by whatever happened, but not at the same time. Those that were the last to go left some notes - or at least tried to. It was almost as if they recorded what was happening around them, then turned around and destroyed the records.

Enough was destroyed that we might never know what happened. Not everyone died though - Spock found signs that around a hundred left on a spaceship that they shouldn't have had the knowledge to build.


	44. Stardate 2262:12

Stardate 2262.12

We've found what I consider to be the most disturbing thing yet. Outside of what was likely the capital, we've located the wreckage of a spaceship and the skeletons onboard tell me that it wasn't from this planet. Were there survivors that caused the chaos here? Other than a brief mention of the crash - which many seem to have considered an elaborate hoax rather than proof of other life - we didn't find much on record about it.

The timing is too close to everything going to hell to be coincidence, in my opinion.


	45. Stardate 2262:123

Stardate 2262.123

We went through a thorough decontamination before coming back aboard. I'm not taking chances in case there was a disease our instruments couldn't detect.

Spock found that the navigational records in the wrecked ship were still intact. Even if we don't know the language, the maps can be studied. In our debriefing meeting, Spock suggested that we use those maps and see where that ship came from and possibly get a better idea of what happened. Good idea - as I've said before, if something happens once, it's bound to happen again eventually.


	46. Stardate 2262:126

Stardate 2262.126

There has been a change of plan now that Spock and our stellar cartographers have had time to study the maps from the wrecked ship. The path from where the ship had come from to Levinius Five was more or less a straight line. That might not sound like a big deal, but the distance in a non-warp capable ship would have take over a hundred years.

Spock followed the same line further and the ship from Levinius Five could easily have reached Theta Cygni Twelve by now, so that's where we're heading next.


	47. Stardate 2262:129

Stardate 2262.129

We will enter the Theta Cygni system tomorrow.

I had an odd visit from Spock. He wanted to know what my gut instincts are telling me about what we might find there. My first thought was that he was mocking me and I said so. Spock denied that was the case and reminded me of our conversation after the disastrous Galileo mission. He has decided that to evaluate the validity of gut feelings, he needs to know prior to arrival how I'm feeling about a mission.

What my gut says? It's going to be bad.


	48. Stardate 2262:132

Stardate 2262.132

We entered the Theta Cygni system in time to witness the disturbing sight of a spaceship flying deliberately into the sun. Small craft - probably a crew of no more than thirty personnel onboard. Uhura contacted them and what we heard over the connection didn't make a lot of sense. It almost sounded like they were fighting among themselves, then they suddenly started yelling about being free just before starting to scream that they were too close. It was a terrible sound.

We were too far away to be of any assistance before their ship burned up.


	49. Stardate 2262:135

Stardate 2262.135

Bad doesn't even begin to cover the situation on Theta Cygni Twelve. Dead are literally littering the streets in various stages of decomposition, so the landing party is grateful for the filters on the hazmat suits I insisted on.

The natives seem to be trying to warn us off, but at the same time, trying to attack us. The attacks are half-hearted though. Spock and I have given our opinion to Jim - we believe these people are being controlled or forced somehow. We need to be wary until we can determine who's behind this.


	50. Stardate 2262:138

Stardate 2262.138

We've been attacked by the creatures that seem to be behind all of this death - Spock and Ensign Oyeyemi were both struck. Or maybe stung is the better word. The creatures are hard to describe, though they remind me of something - I can't put my finger on what exactly that is though.

I ordered one of the fresher bodies to be teleported into an isolation unit. I need to do an autopsy to try and get an idea of what we're dealing with quickly. Both Spock and Oyeyemi are showing signs of intense pain.


	51. Stardate 2262:141

Stardate 2262.141

Both Spock and Ensign Oyeyemi have been sedated and restrained after their attempt to reach the Transporter Room. If they'd managed to do what I believe they were attempting, we would have had a large group of those creatures to contend with.

The autopsy results didn't offer any good news. The spine of the victim was literally intertwined with strands of alien tissues. It reminds me of the Centaurian slug that I pulled out of Pike, but far worse. These strands are so insinuated into the nervous system that removing them would kill the host.


	52. Stardate 2262:143

Stardate 2262.143

We're under a deadline. The Theta Cygni Twelve inhabitants are close to completing the transport ship that will take these creatures on to destroy another world. If we can't discover how to kill them, we won't have any choice but to destroy the ship and leave those poor souls to their fate.

Jim called a round table meeting. Somehow, some of the infected people got away and something as they flew toward the sun freed them from control, though too late to save themselves. Something killed the parasite without killing the host. But what?


	53. Stardate 2262:145

Stardate 2262.145

We've been running over what might have killed the parasites. Since we could hear that those on the ship were alive at the point the parasites were destroyed, we can eliminate heat. Chekov mentioned we could also eliminate the brightness of the sun as the ship's viewscreens should automatically have filtered out light of high enough intensity to blind them.

Since it has to be something that would get past the life support systems, my bet is on UV rays, probably UVA. Spock has offered himself to test out the theory. I pray this works.


	54. Stardate 2262:147

Stardate 2262.147

The exposure to UVA rays worked on both Spock and Ensign Oyeyemi. Scotty, Jim and Spock are joining forces to rig enough satellites to flood the planet's surface with enough UVA rays to take out most, if not all of the creatures. Once that has been accomplished, Jim will send down a Security team in protective gear. They'll be armed with portable UVA generators and will hunt out the creatures and individuals still infected with the parasites.

It won't be finished overnight, but the path of devastation these creatures left behind will end here.


	55. Stardate 2262:149

Stardate 2262.149

The satellites are in place and operational. Uhura has already been contacted by some of the people that were freed from the parasites. They officially requested our assistance with eliminating the remaining creatures as well as aiding the remainder of the infected. Jim, of course, readily agreed. It was what needed to be done regardless, but it will be much smoother with the cooperation of the planet's natives.

Plotting the course the creatures would have taken, in five to ten years, they would have reached Deneva, possibly gaining control of warp-capable ships. Terrifying thought that.


	56. Stardate 2262:152

Stardate 2262.152

Currently, there are sweeps going on at the planet level, searching for any pockets of the creatures or the infected citizens that might be remaining. The early estimates on the death toll is staggering but, as we know from seeing Levinius Five, it could have been far worse. Even so, the Cygnians have lost at least fifteen percent of their population and that number is bound to rise

The majority of the known deaths were those individuals who were elderly or had pre-existing health problems. The parasites put too large of a strain on their systems.


	57. Stardate 2262:155

Stardate 2262.155

The satellites have been deactivated. Removing them from orbit and dismantling is underway. Today will likely be the last day that our crew participates in searches down on the planet. The Cygnians are making their own UVA projectors in case any of the creatures are missed.

Spock and I are assembling a full report on the creatures to send to Starfleet Command. I can't help but wonder where they originated as well as wonder how many others might be going from planet to planet in the universe. At least we stopped the spread of one set.


	58. Stardate 2262:157

Stardate 2262.157

The Cygnians have requested that five representatives of our crew take part in a memorial service for those who died - which will apparently morph into a celebration for those that survived. The attendance of both Spock and Ensign Oyeyemi has been requested since they are survivors as well. Jim, Nyota and myself will complete the five. Apparently the number five holds a great deal of significance to the Cygnians.

Scotty was a little disappointed about not being chosen to attend until he was informed that the Cygnians don't have anything in the line of alcoholic beverages.


	59. Stardate 2262:159

Stardate 2262.159

I didn't understand the majority of the words, but the Cygnians combination of memorial and celebration was beautiful in an almost painful way. That probably doesn't make a lot of sense, but I guess that the closest I can come to describing it is that it was a little like listening to a really beautiful piece of music that moves you so much that you feel like crying. Nyota would know what I mean. From her face, she had a similar reaction to the ceremonies.

We will be heading back to the Levinius system tomorrow.


	60. Stardate 2262:161

Stardate 2262.161

Spock came to my quarters with tea and not alone either. Nyota was with him and asked if I minded her joining us for a meditation and tea session. I told her that she was more than welcome, but not to be shocked if some of our crew turned the event into an orgy. The light swat she gave me pretty well summed out how worried she is about gossip.

It was a bit different adding a third person to the mix but, after the emotions Nyota and I experienced yesterday, I think it was mutually beneficial.


	61. Stardate 2262:164

Stardate 2262.164

Now that I've got the breathing room to think things back over, I realized those creatures reminded me of a close-up of a brain cell. Spock agreed that there was a slight resemblance and also noted that, since each creature was a part of a larger hive organism, the association with a cell was even more fitting.

When we return to Levinius Five, Jim plans to deploy another set of satellites to make sure none of those creatures are in hibernation waiting for some future travelers that they can infest to start their spread again.


	62. Stardate 2262:166

Stardate 2262.166

Scotty is busy getting the satellites ready to be deployed again. I had thought all of the satellites used around Theta Cygni Twelve had been deconstructed for recycling, but only a third of them were taken apart. Those won't be needed because Levinius Five is considerably smaller in diameter.

Tomorrow, the satellites will be put in orbit and activated. The day after that, a landing party will go down with the handheld devices. Spock plans to search for the main memory storage facility so that at least some of the Levinians knowledge and culture will survive.


	63. Stardate 2262:169

Stardate 2262.169

The satellites are positioned and activated, but Sulu brought up an interesting point. Much like Earth, Levinius Five has large areas of tundra and desert regions where there would have been little chance of those creatures going if normal sunlight caused them discomfort. While we did check major population centers, we were so busy trying to figure out what happened that we didn't thoroughly scan the other regions for nomadic activity.

Jim is enthusiastic about Sulu's speculation and so am I, quite frankly. Levinius Five would still be a tragedy, but not a complete catastrophe.


	64. Stardate 2262:171

Stardate 2262.171

Sulu's hunch was right - there are nomadic tribes left on the surface. Spock has come up with a count of approximately 949. When I teased him about using an approximate number, he stated there was always the chance of pregnancies that might come to term at any moment. He has a maddening way of having an answer for everything.

The new debate is whether or not contacting them violates First Contact rules. My argument is that the creatures already made first contact and the survivors deserve to know what happened to the rest of their planet.


	65. Stardate 2262:173

Stardate 2262.173

The First Contact debate is over. After Uhura pointed out that the nomads will probably be terrified that a plague had struck when they make their next excursion to the cities for supplies, Jim agreed that we needed to inform them of what happened, whether they believe it or not.

There is no race aboard the Enterprise that could pass for a native, so we have to hope for a non-violent reaction to our landing party. Jim has decided that our best option is a mixture - two men, two women - myself, Spock, Uhura and Lieutenant Choi.


	66. Stardate 2262:175

CMO log - Stardate 2262.175. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

Contact with the nomadic tribe did not go particularly well. Doctor McCoy and Mister Spock are currently being held in a pit under guard while Lieutenant Choi and myself are in route to the city accompanied by six female warriors. They want to witness the conditions themselves.

While, on one hand, I hope the satellites did the job of eradicating the creatures, if they have all been destroyed, I don't know what we'll be able to show these people that would prove we're telling the truth to them.


	67. Stardate 2262:178

CMO log - Stardate 2262.178. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

Exploring the city proved to be less about verifying the creatures than verifying that the residents were dead. Isuel and I have gotten the distinct impression that the city dwellers and the nomads weren't on the best of terms.

I was hoping that we would head straight back to their camp after they had a look around, but they seemed determined to search and gather supplies while we're here. They didn't leave us with our weapons or communicators, so I suppose all we can do is be patient.


	68. Stardate 2262:181

CMO log - Stardate 2262.181. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

A massive storm has broken out and our party forced to take shelter. This extra delay in getting back to the camp is making me anxious. The women won't answer our questions about whether or not McCoy and Spock will be removed from the pit during the bad weather and don't seem able to fathom why we would care.

From what I've gleaned from speaking to these women, men in their society are treated similarly to drones in bee colonies - tolerated only because they're necessary for reproduction.


	69. Stardate 2262:184

CMO log - Stardate 2262.184. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura recording.

We have finally returned to the nomad camp. As feared, they left Doctor McCoy and Mister Spock in the pit with no protection from the elements. My response was likely not in keeping with the honored traditions of Starfleet, but decking their leader both felt good and impressed the tribe.

My priority is to get all of us back aboard the Enterprise, but first we have to find where our weapons and communicators were buried. Leonard, I solemnly swear I will never tease you about your aversion to landing parties again.


	70. Stardate 2262:187

Stardate 2262.187

We're all back aboard the Enterprise, though Spock and myself are on bed rest. Not that he'd admit it under torture, but Spock's feeling awful. His skin has a lime green undertone that I rarely see on him - and when I do, it's never good.

Getting thoroughly drenched and having to sit in mud for the better part of two days had me close to hypothermia and Spock needs higher temperatures for comfort than I do. The nomads ignored me asking for help, so we're fortunate Nyota got back when she did.


	71. Stardate 2262:191

Stardate 2262.191

Things are worse than I thought. Spock and I both had open wounds and we picked up blood parasites in that damn pit. They have me tired, but these things really seem to like green blood. Spock is weaker than I've ever seen him. We need something that will kill these things without further damaging Spock.

I hated to ask her, but I asked Nyota if she'd consider going back down to talk to the nomads. Maybe they have some home remedy they take to deal with these parasites. She's consulting with Jim now.


	72. Stardate 2262:193

Stardate 2262.193

Nyota has beamed down to the surface with an all female landing party. I'm pinning a lot of hope on what they can learn from the nomads. Spock's symptoms have many traits in common with an old Earth disease called African Sleeping Sickness - also caused by parasites. But these parasites haven't been affected by anything my staff has tried yet.

Spock is now suffering from confusion regarding where he is and his speech is slurred as if he were drunk. I'm afraid the symptoms will keep getting worse the longer he goes untreated.


	73. Stardate 2262:196

Stardate 2262.196

The ladies came through. Nyota brought back several samples of a plant the nomads use when one of them gets the parasites in their system. Now that I have a place to start, I can experiment to see what component of the plant affects the parasites and then do what I can to make it safe for a Vulcan's physiology.

Much as I disapprove of stimulants as a general rule, I'll be using them. I need to get the answer to this puzzle quick if we're going to avoid Spock suffering any permanent damages.


	74. Stardate 2262:199

Stardate 2262.199

This is frustrating. Finding the compound wasn't very time consuming, but the damn thing binds too closely to Vulcan blood cells. As it is, I'd be doing Spock more harm than good to use it on him.

Christine has pointed out that we have, at least, found a way to slow the parasites down to buy us more time and has encouraged me to use the compound on myself. She has a valid point. If the effect they have on me is doing more than keeping me tired, I might be able to think clearer.


	75. Stardate 2262:202

Stardate 2262.202

Bless Christine and her insistence that I use the compound. I'm thinking a lot clearer and I believe I have a solution. I have to pray that Spock is still strong enough to survive it.

The fact that the compound bonds too tightly just might be the saving grace. I've mixed the compound with some of Spock's blood. The pre-treated blood will be introduced into Spock's system - hopefully enough to kill the parasites but not Spock. I wish there was time for more testing, but Spock can't hold out much longer.


	76. Stardate 2262:204

Stardate 2262.204

Thank God for the Vulcan constitution. It was touch and go for most of the day, but Spock's vital signs are finally stabilizing. The parasite count has already dropped dramatically and, if Spock follows close to the same timeline as I did, he should be free of all parasites in the next six to eight hours. I hope that's the case - I really don't want to have to consider making Spock endure another round of treatment.

Christine chased Jim out of here a few minutes ago with orders to eat and sleep before returning.


	77. Stardate 2262:207

Stardate 2262.207

Spock's coloration was closer to the darker green that I associate with a healthier him, so I wasn't surprised that the tests showed no further traces of the parasites. Now he needs food, rest and probably a few meditation sessions to get back on track. Since he's now out of danger, I've been ordered back to bed myself. One of the drawbacks of having a sassy Head Nurse.

I'm not arguing. My body is telling me she's right. Jim's just happy he's not the one on bedrest this time.


	78. Stardate 2262:21

Stardate 2262.21

Spock woke up clear headed today. At his request, I filled him in on what had happened and how his treatment went as he ate some soup. Following that and some tea, Spock settled into meditation. Since I'm still stuck on bedrest for the rest of today, I joined him.

Jim is having Nyota prepare a full report on what she observed of the nomads so that future landing parties on Levinius Five won't run into the same problems we did. I'll do a write up on the parasites to include in with it.


	79. Stardate 2262:212

Stardate 2262.212

CMO Log Supplemental. Captain James T. Kirk recording.

Spock is currently meditating. Bones has crashed - he stopped taking stimulants after he was positive that Spock was recovering well.

Nurse Chapel said she expects Bones won't fully wake up until sometime tomorrow. As it is, she's waking him up periodically just long enough to eat a little and hydrate before letting him doze back out. I was there for the last session and I doubt Bones will even remember it.

Seeing the aftermath makes me understand why he hates using stimulants as much as he does.


	80. Stardate 2262:215

Stardate 2262.215

Not that I needed more proof of it, but stimulants mixed with a still recovering body? Not a good combination. I woke up earlier today with a massive headache, which fortunately was lessened greatly after I had a decent meal and plenty of fluids.

Spock is doing far better. I've released him from Sickbay with the understanding that, except in case of an emergency, he doesn't return to duty until the beginning of the next shift rotation. He didn't particularly care for the restriction until he found out I was under the same one.


	81. Stardate 2262:218

Stardate 2262.218

Since Spock and I are both off-duty except for consultation, we decided to spend the time together meditating and chatting about a little bit of everything from our favorite music styles to bits of poetry we can recall. Introducing Spock to the concept of limericks was kind of fun. I described them as a variation of haiku, only in a different language and generally with a ribald twist to it.

I suppose I'm lucky I didn't have to describe ribald. then again, as much as Spock is around Jim, I shouldn't be surprised.


	82. Stardate 2262:221

Stardate 2262.221

I know he couldn't have been in and out that much but, I swear, it felt like Jim was popping in every five to ten minutes to check up on Spock and myself. Spock remarked on it after the fifth visit and I told that Jim missed having someone to play with. I got Vulcan eyebrow position number fifteen for that - which translates to a combination of amused with a hint of exasperation.

Spock's going to be released to full duty tomorrow - I'm going to be on half-days, but only this shift rotation.


	83. Stardate 2262:223

Stardate 2262.223

I was off duty when Spock got off shift, so he came to my quarters. I halfway figured he might and had tea ready. The slightly stunned look because I was expecting him was worth it.

It took two cups of tea for Spock to get around to what he wanted to say. Seems he thought I'd been exaggerating about Jim being lonely for us, but he kept seeing Jim looking over toward the Science station and grinning. I told Spock it will prevent plenty of headaches if he quits trying to apply logic to Jim.


	84. Stardate 2262:225

Stardate 2262.225

Much to my relief as well as Christine's, I'm being released back to full duty status tomorrow, with the stipulation that I don't overdo it for another week. Christine remarked that she doesn't wish Mister Spock ill, but that I'm a much better behaved patient when he's around. Probably because he helps keep me from being bored out of my mind, which is one thing Jim can't do for me.

I love Jim like an extremely pesky younger brother, but he's so restless, he makes me that way too.


	85. Stardate 2262:228

Stardate 2262.228

It felt pretty good to be back in the saddle again. Spock was in for his final follow up exam and heard me say that. Does him good to have new sayings to research.

I've got to build my stamina back up again. Jim wants us to start running together again, so that will help, I'll let him know when we meet in the Mess Hall that we can begin in the morning so long as he realizes I'm not up to doing our usual speed and distance yet. I doubt he'll mind.


	86. Stardate 2262:231

Stardate 2262.231

The morning run with Jim went better than I thought it would. Jim dialed back the speed and I made it to three-quarters of the distance we usually run. Even better than the run was the one on one time talking to Jim and I think he missed it as much as I had.

I got a taste of what it's like in his chair and anything I can do to ease some of that stress? He's got it. Morning runs with me, chess with Spock, the occasional guys night - little things add up.


	87. Stardate 2262:234

Stardate 2262.234

Full day today. Started off running with Jim, followed by breakfast. You know, that may be the real reason he wants me to run with him - I don't fuss at what he eats when it's after exercise.

The rest of the morning was spent supervising the physical test requirements for Security, then lunch with Nyota and Christine. Rest of my work day was paperwork certifying the Security tests, afterward I met Scotty for sandwiches. I'm due to meet Spock in a few minutes for tea and meditation. Nice to have things back to normal.


	88. Stardate 2262:236

Stardate 2262.236

I don't have a clue why, but I feel uneasy today. Almost as if someone is watching me. I keep turning around, expecting to see someone behind me. As per our agreement, I've mentioned my feelings to Spock for his study on gut instincts.

Christine noticed me being jumpy and wondered if this was some side effect from the parasites. I suppose that could be a possibility, but that answer doesn't feel right. I've been parasite free for days - why would symptoms be starting so far after the fact if it were related?


	89. Stardate 2262:239

Stardate 2262.239

Spock gave Christine the number 2 eyebrow when he heard her call me jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. That laugh felt good, but she's right. That feeling of being watched has gotten worse.

I'm not sure if it makes it better, but Spock is taking this seriously. He even checked the air quality in my quarters and offices in case something was there I'm sensitive to. Never imagined at the start that Spock would have become as good of a friend as he is to me.


	90. Stardate 2262:242

Stardate 2262.242

I knew it was bad news when Spock asked to meet with me and I found not only a pot of strong tea waiting, but Jim was there with Spock as well. Spock has determined that my paranoia has a cause - those damn Talosians have been trying to contact me again. For all the grey matter inside their oversized skulls, they can't seem to recall that I'm not the telepathic one.

Spock is going to be melding with me after we have a joint meditation session. We need to convince them to leave me alone.


	91. Stardate 2262:245

Stardate 2262.245

With Spock's assistance, we made contact with the Talosians. They've been trying to contact me because Vina's body seems to be failing and they don't know what to do. It dawned on me then that I had never once laid eyes on the real Vina. Never saw anything but illusions. I had done a quick tricorder reading, but I had only been looking for her physical age and only gave the other readings a brief glance.

I periodically download my tricorder readings into my medical archives. Time to look Vina's record up.


	92. Stardate 2262:248

Stardate 2262.248

I called Jim and Spock to my office after I downloaded and reviewed Vina's scans. I feel ill. There's no way that these were the readings I saw inside that damned cage.

The wonder isn't that Vina is dying. The wonder is that she's survived as long as she has. The way her body parts were put together after her accident makes me wonder what the Talosians look like behind their illusions. There is no way that they could appear as humanoid as they do and have gone so far from body type.


	93. Stardate 2262:251

Stardate 2262.251

Spock and I contacted the Talosians again. They confirmed that they altered my perceptions to see Vina's readings as those of a healthy woman. The only reason I saw her accurate age is because didn't comprehend the significance of her age.

Even if I had the ability to put Vina into the best hospital in the Federation, I couldn't do more for her than possibly buy her a few more days and I certainly couldn't give her anything resembling quality of life. Only their mental illusions are keeping her from feeling excruciating pain.


	94. Stardate 2262:254

Stardate 2262.254

The talk with the Talosians was awkward, to say the very least. They do understand that death can be caused by an accident, but dying of natural causes doesn't seem to be relatable to them. That makes me all the more convinced that the form we've seen them in isn't how they actually appear, but that's outside of the problem.

After a rather lengthy discussion, they have finally accepted that they are already doing all that can be done for Vina - keeping her pain-free and, quite frankly, ignorant of her true condition.


	95. Stardate 2262:256

Stardate 2262.256

We were contacted by the Talosians again today for what they assure me will be the final time. Vina's illusionary family consisted of a facsimile of me, a son and a daughter. While celebrating the daughter's first birthday, Vina's physical form gave out. From reviewing my old scans on her condition, I think it's likely she died of a stroke.

On one hand, I'm glad that Vina didn't suffer. On the other hand, she spent over a quarter of a century in a literal dream world. I find that incredibly sad.


	96. Stardate 2262:259

Stardate 2262.259

Jim and Spock took turns checking up on me today. They can be a little aggravating at times, but I really appreciate their support through this. They made me realize that, even if I had been allowed to see the correct readings on her two years ago, there was nothing I could have done for Vina.

For all their faults, the Talosians did seem to genuinely care about Vina. It wasn't a life I would have cared for myself, but at least she was happy with that imaginary life she chose. May she rest in peace.


	97. Stardate 2262:262

Stardate 2262.262

I guess all this business with the Talosians is still under my skin. Jim had to tell me to slow down on our run this morning. Guess I need to work in an extra-long meditation session later and try to get myself back on track.

Positive side effect - since Spock and I started having regular tea and meditation sessions, my blood pressure's gone down. Not that it was ever at a worrisome level to start with, but Christine assures me it makes a difference in how badly I scare the ensigns coming in for checkups.


	98. Stardate 2262:264

Stardate 2262.264

In reviewing my logs from last year - a lot of which was recorded for me - I noticed that at this time last year, I couldn't even eat solid food. Kind of puts recovering from those parasites into perspective.

Jim admitted during our run today that I had gotten the disease and danger part of space right, but also pointed out that neither of those things are exactly in short supply on Earth. I conceded his point, but felt obligated to point out that, if something happened to the Enterprise, walking home isn't exactly an option.


	99. Stardate 2262:267

Stardate 2262.267

Jim's talking about finding a planet for some shore leave. I agree that it would be good for the crew to have a little time away from the ship. Some of us have been involved with landing parties, but the majority of the crew doesn't go on those.

Of course, I knew what Jim was doing, but he didn't succeed in making me forget his annual physical was due. In fact, I went ahead and had him do his while he was here to save tracking him down later. Had his lollipop ready too.


	100. Stardate 2262:27

Stardate 2262.27

As usual, if I get Jim first, I don't have to worry about the rest of the Bridge coming in for their physicals - Jim makes sure that they do. If he can't get out of it, nobody does.

Of course, he mentioned his lollipop, but that wasn't a problem. I had lollipops lined up for everyone and, even though some of them complained about being treated like kids, I noticed that nobody left their lollipops behind. Not even Spock.

Christine wondered how hard it would be to make a whiskey flavored one for Scotty.


	101. Stardate 2262:273

Stardate 2262.273

Spock dropped by my office today and questioned why we now seem intent on giving out lollipops to the entire crew after their physicals. I pointed out that they don't do any harm - like Jim's, they are vitamin and mineral supplements in disguise, each one matched to the individual crew member's dietary preferences and restrictions.

Sure, making them takes a bit of time, but even those who were a little embarrassed about receiving them appeared to appreciate the effort had been taken to create something specifically for them. Spock didn't question it further.


	102. Stardate 2262:275

Stardate 2262.275

My life verges on the surreal some days.

Spock dropped by again with a suggestion that we consider substituting hard candies for the lollipops on the next cycle of physicals. Seems that while some folks enjoy the taste, the stick is a bit of a nuisance. I managed not to laugh, but told Spock that shouldn't be a problem. Since the formulas for everyone's flavor/supplement combination will be in the computer by then, it will be easy enough to ask folks for their preference and replicate it as either a lollipop or hard candy.


	103. Stardate 2262:278

Stardate 2262.278

I met with Jim and Spock for a meal after our shifts and they said we'll be entering an uncharted system in about two days. Long range scans show a sun around the same age as Earth's sun with seven planets. Two planets are in orbits that might have allowed life as we know it to have developed on them.

We haven't mentioned the possibility of shore leave to the crew and we won't until we can find a place suitable for it. All three of us are in agreement on that point.


	104. Stardate 2262:281

Stardate 2262.281

My daily run with Jim is back up to the normal speed and length finally. We talked a bit about what we'd need to do to check the safety of a planet before authorizing the crew to beam down to enjoy themselves. He wants me to be part of the landing party because he says I'm paranoid enough to cover all the bases regarding what might or might not be a hazard.

I halfway think there might of been an attempt at a dig towards me in that comment. If so, it didn't work.


	105. Stardate 2262:284

Stardate 2262.284

We entered the system today. The possible two planets have been narrowed down to one possibility as only one of them has an adequate enough atmosphere that we wouldn't need to wear containment suits. Preliminary scans are showing a vast array of plant life, but no indications of higher life forms, either past or present.

The landing party tomorrow will be pretty small - myself, Sulu and Lieutenant Homish plus Ensigns Tyne and Shey from Security. We'll be down there the whole morning and possibly the afternoon depending on what we do or don't find.


	106. Stardate 2262:286

Stardate 2262.286

The first half of the morning went well. This planet looks like something out of a child's storybook. Crystal blue lakes, fruit filled trees, hundreds of beautiful flowers and lush green grass. It wasn't until mid-morning that things started getting weird.

It started for me when I was admiring some flowers and got to thinking about back when I was a boy - chasing butterflies in the fields by my grandmother's house. It wasn't ten minutes later that I saw a butterfly, same color as the ones I had just been thinking about.


	107. Stardate 2262:2862

Stardate 2262.2862

The five of us had a meeting and, while nothing has happened that I'd call dangerous or even ominous, we've all seen something strange. Lieutenant Homish says she saw a songbird that is native to the Terra Nova II colony, where she grew up. Ensign Shey mentioned that he was positive he saw two deer in the distance even though the scans said there aren't any larger life forms.

The strangest was when Sulu pointed out a high mountain peak on the horizon - one that I am positive was not there when we arrived.


	108. Stardate 2262:2863

Stardate 2262.2863

Things have taken a turn for the worse and we have no way of contacting the ship.

Ensign Shey was attacked by, of all things, a bear. Both he and Lieutenant Homish drew their phasers, but neither one of the phasers fired. Lieutenant Homish grabbed a branch and chased the bear off, then found her communicator wasn't working. She did what first aid she could then told Shey to stay put while she went for help.

We still don't know what happened, but by the time Sulu and I returned with her, Shey was gone.


	109. Stardate 2262:2864

Stardate 2262.2864

Spock teleported down. It took longer than it should have - apparently our landing party isn't the only one having equipment problems. Something somewhere on the planet is affecting the Enterprise and Jim sent Spock down as being most likely to find and solve the problem. Until he does, we're stranded down here. Fortunately, he came equipped with enough emergency rations to keep all of us going for a week.

One of the first things Spock questioned was whether or not we had been hallucinating. Shey's blood on Homish's uniform partially ruled that out.


	110. Stardate 2262:2865

Stardate 2262.2865

While we sat down to eat, Spock questioned each of us extensively as to what each of us had experienced. Following that, Spock requested that I take a walk with him.

Once we could speak without the others overhearing us, Spock again wondered if at least part of what was going on was hallucinations. As he pointed out, all of us had seen things but, excepting the bear, none of us had physical contact with what we'd seen and I had to admit I hadn't noticed the mountain until Sulu drew my attention to it.


	111. Stardate 2262:287

Stardate 2262.287

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

My assumption that some unknown element on this planet is causing hallucinations was premature.

After I quoted the odds against creatures evolving on this planet resembling Terran species, Doctor McCoy commented that, given the climate, it was far more probable than finding Vulcan animals. That brought to my mind a predator I once encountered. Shortly thereafter, McCoy was attacked by a le'matya.

The existence of a le'matya here is as improbable as every other thing encountered here, but my primary concern at the moment is the doctor's health.


	112. Stardate 2262:289

Stardate 2262.289

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

There has been a further disturbing development. The landing party was exhausted, so I ordered them to take a rest period while I kept watch. Not long after they were asleep, I heard a growl that sounded like the le'matya had returned and moved to investigate. Even though I heard no noises from the group, when I returned, Doctor McCoy was missing.

It is strange that he was able to be moved without the other two party members being alerted as they were sleeping on either side of the doctor.


	113. Stardate 2262:292

Stardate 2262.292

Shey and I are fine. Seems we stumbled across the recreational planet of an extremely advanced race with systems that respond to thoughts. The problems arose because our thought patterns are very different from our hosts.

Yes, hosts. Nicest advanced race we've ever encountered. As an apology for accidentally scaring us, they adjusted their systems for our thought patterns and invited us to do what we came for - relax and decompress for as long as we like. Spock said he'd prefer to use his time meditating onboard, so Jim's joined me on the planet.


	114. Stardate 2262:301

Stardate 2262.301

Just a quick marker to remind me when I review this later why there's a gap in my logs. Jim declared our vacation time will be log free, but relented to allowing me to record this one.

We're about halfway through the week that Jim decided we were going to take and I can already see huge improvements in the morale of the crew members that I've run into. They've been indulging in everything from hiking to swimming though some prefer the more sedate activities of painting or even napping in the sunshine.


	115. Stardate 2262:311

Stardate 2262.311

Shore leave is officially over now. My staff and I are giving everyone a quick examination to make sure all they brought back onboard are some nice memories.

The caretaker of the planet showed up as we were preparing to beam up and thanked us. Seems his people aren't very adventurous so far as traveling goes, but they enjoy new sights and experiences. He thinks they'll be thrilled to see the animals and the landscapes that were stored in the planet's databanks.

Jim thanked him for the hospitality. Best shore leave I ever had.


	116. Stardate 2262:314

Stardate 2262.314

Nothing but good news from the exams. Overall, blood pressures were down, stress was down and not a single unwanted virus, bacteria, or even pollen spore brought back onboard.

The caretaker of that planet never did tell us any details about his people, but I am greatly encouraged to find that some races can evolve without becoming condescending assholes in the process. I also look forward to the day when we can match their medical knowledge. They are as far ahead of us as we are from the days of sewing folks together with needles and thread.


	117. Stardate 2262:317

Stardate 2262.317

It won't last, but today? Sickbay is caught up. No outstanding exams, no outstanding maintenance and, best of all, no outstanding paperwork.

I decided to take advantage and left my junior staff in charge while the rest of us had a combination long lunch/meeting. We're nearing the midpoint of our mission and I wanted to hear from my primary medical team regarding what they felt had gone well and what could use some improvement.

I got some pretty good feedback. If Jim signs off on them, we'll be making a few procedural changes.


	118. Stardate 2262:319

Stardate 2262.319

We've come across another mystery. Long range scanners picked up readings showing a derelict ship. Considering the less than positive experiences we've had in the past when coming across derelict ships, Jim had us approach with caution until we were in visual range.

To everyone's surprise, the ship is The Nyran, a Vulcan starship that was listed as missing in action way back in 2152. Spock is particularly interested in getting a closer look as Selen (the younger brother of Skon, Spock's grandfather) was part of The Nyran's crew when she disappeared.


	119. Stardate 2262:322

Stardate 2262.322

Something in this area is playing havoc with our scanners. We haven't been able to get any definitive readings on The Nyran's condition. In fact, even though it can plainly be seen, sometimes the sensors are showing nothing is there. Spock says the readings he's seeing from the surrounding area are peculiar as well and that no known natural phenomenon would cause the type of problems we're experiencing.

Something also seems to be affecting the power of our warp engines according to Scotty. I wonder if that's what happened to The Nyran?


	120. Stardate 2262:325

Stardate 2262.325

Seems that only way we're going to get any answers is by going onboard The Nyran. The landing party will be small - myself, Spock, Uhura, and Chekov. Chekov teamed with Spock and me with Uhura so that each pair has a translator for written Vulcan.

I'm insisting on full containment gear since we can't even get a clear enough reading of The Nyran to guarantee hull integrity. We'll be beaming over shortly, each of us wearing trackers. Spock seems as stoic as he usually does, but this can't be easy for him.


	121. Stardate 2262:328

Stardate 2262.328

We are aboard The Nyran and I'm not sure which of us is the most shocked by what we've found. While life support systems are not operational and the ship is freezing cold, the Bridge crew didn't die from failure of life support. From the condition of the remains, they killed one another. Why would they have turned on one another?

Spock and Chekov are heading to Engineering to see why the life support failed while Uhura and I check out Sickbay. We have a lot more questions than answers about what happened here.


	122. Stardate 2262:3281

Stardate 2262.3281

The Sickbay is - words fail me. Some poor souls were left in restraints and, from all indications, died when the life support was turned off. According to Spock and Chekov, something seems to have drained the power from The Nyran's warp core. With Uhura's help, I've downloaded the basic crew records and begun the process of identifying the dead.

An entire crew succumbing to madness. I hesitate to label deaths as good or bad, but I can't think of many that would be worse for a proud, logic based race like the Vulcans.


	123. Stardate 2262:333

Stardate 2262.333

I don't even know where to start - everything started to happen so fast on The Nyran, there was only time to react, not think. While we were working on identifying the crew, I heard Uhura gasp. Turning, I saw her pulling back her hand - through a table. After reporting that, we rejoined Spock and Chekov back on the Bridge.

When he requested that we be beamed back aboard, the instability of The Nyran interfered - we all started to beam over, but only three of us made it. The Nyran disappeared and we lost Uhura with it.


	124. Stardate 2262:3332

Stardate 2262.3332

If anyone other than Spock was suggesting it, I'd say they were grasping at straws, but Spock believes that we may be able to retrieve Uhura. As best as our Science folks can figure, this area has a natural variation of the same interdimensional weakness that tossed us into that mirror universe once. Her being inside of a fully contained suit might buy her enough time for the interphase to occur again. This area is playing havoc with our power, but we should be alright for a little longer.

Please, let him be right about this.


	125. Stardate 2262:3335

Stardate 2262.3335

We've been attacked by a ship from a race calling themselves Tholians that claim that this particular piece of space belongs to them. Just what we didn't need since the energy discharge probably affected when the interphase will happen again.

If that wasn't bad enough, our crew is being to show signs of the same violence that claimed the lives of the Vulcan crew. While Spock and Chekov are working to save Uhura, my staff and I are working on a way to keep our crew sane until we can leave this accursed region.


	126. Stardate 2262:334

Stardate 2262.334

Chekov and Scotty were working together, tracking the area where The Nyran was going to reappear. The rest of the ship was on red alert because the Tholians kept trying to attack us periodically and a second Tholian ship showed on our long range scanners.

Even though The Nyran coming back into sight proved that Jim had been telling the Tholians the truth about why we were there, they opened fire on it once they noticed it. When they destroyed the ship, they also increased the instability of the area and were pulled through the interphase themselves.


	127. Stardate 2262:335

Stardate 2262.335

I had just finished my last entry when Scotty called me to the Transporter room. Bless that lightning fast brain inside Chekov's skull - he reacted quickly enough to The Nyran's reappearance that the transporter was already locked onto Uhura when The Nyran exploded.

Being in the process of transporting could have prevented injuries, but there was no way to tell until she resolidified on our end. Scotty judged it was best to have me standing by before they completed the process.

It was a good call. Uhura will be spending a few days in Sickbay,


	128. Stardate 2262:3351

Stardate 2262.3351

I waited until I could get Uhura over to the clinic and make sure she was out of immediate danger, but as soon as I did that, I contacted the Bridge to let everyone know that she was onboard - injured, but out of danger.

There was still another Tholian ship to be dealt with, so I didn't expect anyone coming to check on her for awhile. I should have known better - Spock was there so fast I wondered if Scotty had teleported him.

Since I wasn't needed for the moment, I gave them some privacy.


	129. Stardate 2262:339

Stardate 2262.339

Nyota is recovering beautifully. I will admit that much of that is due to Spock helping her with meditation sessions rather than due to any medical intervention - at least once we dealt with her dehydration and oxygen level issues.

Jim scolded me slightly for not mentioning finding an antidote for the effects that unstable region caused. Strangely enough, I have to give credit to my mirror counterpart. He left me considerable notes on treating Klingons. Our cure was a derivative of a Klingon nerve gas. Diluted, it deadened the nerves that were being affected without diminishing performance.


	130. Stardate 2262:343

Stardate 2262.343

About to take a break, so seemed like a good time to update.

I've been in the labs with Spock getting the specifics down for the official reports of how to process the Klingon nerve gas, commonly called theragen, into a liquid state and how to mix the derivative into a drinkable alcohol base. Spock wants the formula sent specifically to the Vulcan Science Academy as there are a few Vulcan diseases that adversely affect nerve paths that this concoction could possibly help. If not, it might point the way to something else that might work.


	131. Stardate 2262:348

Stardate 2262.348

Nyota has recovered better than I dared hope, so I've releasing her from Sickbay with orders to take two days off before returning to duty. She had the equivalent of being stuck inside of a sensory deprivation tank, so I prefer her to ease back into things. I know she agreed to humor me, but so long as she's cooperating, I'm not quibbling.

Our report will be sent to the Vulcan Academy tomorrow, including the list of The Nyran's crew members that I was able to identify before the Tholians destroyed the ship.


	132. Stardate 2262:355

Stardate 2262.355

We had a debriefing today regarding the entire incident with the Tholians. While I agree that Starfleet would be best advised to approach future contacts with caution, it should also be kept in mind that, if that particular ship patrolled the area regularly, their aggression might have been due to being mentally affected by the region's instability.

Regarding the theragen derivative, we are all in agreement that leaving out any mention of my mirror counterpart's contribution to that discovery is for the best. I wonder if we'll ever make peace with the Klingons ourselves.


	133. Stardate 2262:357

Stardate 2262.357

At my request, Spock is working with me today to go over some more of the information my counterpart shared on Klingon anatomy. While working, we starting talking about the possibilities of future cooperation with the Klingons and Spock considers it not only could, but probably will, happen in the future. He made the very valid point that Vulcans and Human probably have far more societal differences that Humans and Klingons do.

Thinking about the Mirror folks, I hold out the hope that if it does happen, it isn't because we as a race turn crueler.


	134. Stardate 2262:36

Stardate 2262.36

Still working on processing the Klingon anatomy lessons. Spock got to talking and I learned something else I hadn't known before. From the way things had happened, I'd thought that the elder Spock was the one that had told my Spock and Jim about the xenopolycythemia, but it seems that was a wrong assumption.

Apparently, my counterpart and Spock had a bit of an unpleasant encounter and it came out that he'd had the disease. I should have put that together, but I'll be honest - I wasn't thinking clearly during that timeframe.


	135. Stardate 2262:363

Stardate 2262.363

Part of telling me what my counterpart had left on Klingons meant having to mind meld with Spock. I already had noticed something was bothering him - the mind meld confirmed it. Took nearly two pots of tea to worm it out of him, but he was still bothered by the assumption of the Mirror folks that he would have been delighted by the prospect of being able to watch me suffer and die knowing that he was the only one that knew a cure.

Yeah, I can see why that would weigh heavy on anyone's mind.


	136. Stardate 2262:365

Stardate 2262.365

I am amazed by the sheer amount of knowledge on Klingons that my counterpart shoved into Spock's head. Not only basic anatomy, but how the medical equipment works in a Klingon Sickbay and some of their language as well. I'm going to need help from Nyota with working that part out.

Spock thinks we'll be done with two, maybe three more melding sessions. He saw no need to try and cram everything into my brain at once and I am extremely grateful for that. Short daily sessions followed by meditation seems to be perfect.


	137. Stardate 2262:368

Stardate 2262.368

Following our post-meld meditation, Spock brought up that my counterpart was far more at ease with mind to mind contact. Spock's apparently still sorting out all of the images that were forced on him.

One thing Spock gleaned is that my counterpart has a much younger sister who is watched over by a Betazoid woman that he apparently communicates telepathically with on a regular basis. I'm not sure which is the odder concept for me to wrap my brain around - me having a kid sister or me being so at ease with mental contact.


	138. Stardate 2262:371

Stardate 2262.371

Final melding session was today. I officially know more than I ever thought I'd know about Klingons. I would have said more than I wanted to know, but I will admit that my curiosity overrides that train of thought. I will say that I'm not exactly anxious to put my new-found knowledge to real-life application with our current relations with the Klingons being what they are.

Kind of glad though that I followed my impulse and left that allergy list for my counterpart. I think that the exchange of information makes us even.


	139. Stardate 2262:374

Stardate 2262.374

A comment I heard Jim muttering under his breath was the final straw. I'm going to have a joint session with everyone that was directly affected by the whole Mirror Universe thing. Jim, Uhura, Chekov, Spock, Chapel, Scotty and myself are going to sit down and clear the air. Probably should have done this sooner, but I'm not sure we would have been ready to be honest about it earlier.

Regardless, I think the time has come for us all to lay our cards on the table and work on what problems are still lingering.


	140. Stardate 2262:376

Stardate 2262.376

Spock has suggested - and I agree - that this meeting be divided onto several session and also be as informal as possible, preferably around a table with coffee or tea. Scotty will likely request something a bit stronger, but I think clear heads are best. We can mollify him with having a sandwich standing by.

This isn't going to be comfortable. I know there are things Jim has kept to himself and I honestly don't know if he'll agree to talk about it. Nyota has told part of what happened to her, but no specifics.


	141. Stardate 2262:379

Stardate 2262.379

To my surprise, not only did Jim decide to talk, he offered to go first. My surprise was even bigger concerning the subject matter. Maybe I was ignoring the obvious, but the fact there is an intimate relationship between my counterpart and Jim's counterpart never occurred to me.

After he spoke a little longer, it was clear that Jim didn't learn about it over there either. Jim's counterpart left him a recording - from all indications, a rather detailed one. I'm glad Jim did go first - it should encourage everyone else to open up.


	142. Stardate 2262:382

Stardate 2262.382

No group meeting today, but Jim came looking for me to make sure I was alright after what he revealed in yesterday's talk. I assured him I was fine and asked how he felt about the whole deal himself.

Neither of us were going to be onduty the next shift, so we shared a drink as Jim spoke more about it. From the way his counterpart phrased things, it seemed that they weren't the only Captain/CMO pairing. In their universe, I can see where that almost makes sense because of the need for trust.


	143. Stardate 2262:384

Stardate 2262.384

Scotty asked to speak about the awkwardness of having to work closely with our counterparts. Scotty also told Chekov about the rush of pride Scotty had felt when he beat their Chekov to the solution for breaching the barrier between universes. Chekov's achievement is even more remarkable when you stop to consider that he was working under very stressful conditions.

Chekov told us full details of how he was forced to work - which led to me admitting that I still feel guilty about giving him stimulants. I'm glad he doesn't blame me for that.


	144. Stardate 2262:387

Stardate 2262.387

Seems like I'm getting a lot of drop-ins in between sessions - which is great. The whole point of these meetings is to get everyone to open up and stop carrying excess emotional baggage.

Chekov wanted to reassure me privately that he didn't hold me responsible in any way, shape, or form for what happened over in the Mirror Universe. In fact, he was feeling a bit guilty himself about the way I was treated when the other Spock didn't think he was working fast enough. We've both agreed to ditch the guilt


	145. Stardate 2262:39

Stardate 2262.39

Today was our last group meeting. Nyota spoke about her uneasiness when she encountered some of the crewmen whose counterparts had assaulted her and how Spock had helped her to get past her reactions to them.

After that, we started talking about how things were over there in general. The ways the crew was disciplined, the nurses that also did duty for torture, having to guard against folks looking for a quick promotion, and so on. I think it was the casual cruelty that really struck me. I'm forever grateful that we all made it home.


	146. Stardate 2262:392

Stardate 2262.392

I met with Jim and Spock for a pleasant evening of nothing more than having a quiet meal and talking. Jim told us that he's received a request to perform a marriage ceremony. While not exactly encouraged, Starfleet does make allowances for starship captains to allow it so long as the prospective couple aren't in one another's chain of command.

Jim seems rather pleased at the opportunity of officiating and has asked the two of us to lend a hand. Me, Spock, Jim, and a wedding - sounds like the start of a bad joke.


	147. Stardate 2262:395

Stardate 2262.395

Jim asked me to have a talk with the couple before he approves their request to marry. I've decided I'd like to speak to them individually before meeting them together. Assuming I'm not needed in Sickbay for an emergency, I've arranged to talk with Lieutenant Palakiko this afternoon and Lieutenant Reyes tomorrow morning, then together tomorrow afternoon.

I hope it works out for them and that they're mature enough to deal with the stress of marriage in the Black. You can't judge maturity by rank, after all - hell, look at Jim.


	148. Stardate 2262:398

Stardate 2262.398

I knew that maturity comment would get a rise from Jim - kind of deflated his irritation when I told him I was referring to the fact that more than half the captains in the fleet are old enough to be his father.

While we were talking, I also gave Jim my recommendation on the marriage request. Both lieutenants seem to be secure in their relationship and aren't thinking that everything will be sunshine and roses, so I think they have as good a chance as anyone does. I'm looking forward to a happy event onboard.


	149. Stardate 2262:401

Stardate 2262.401

I knew I remembered Lieutenant Reyes from somewhere else. She used to be among the cadets that ate at Nyota's table back during our Academy days. Nyota reminded me when she cornered me. I've been roped into helping her find a suitable place and decorate it for the ceremony.

Nyota has also managed to talk Scotty into attempting to replicate flowers - at least in appearance. I probably don't want to know the details of how she pulled that off, but I'm guessing either food or an alcoholic beverage came into play. Probably both.


	150. Stardate 2262:403

Stardate 2262.403

With Lieutenant Riorda's help, we've got our location. Scotty's gone through enough raw material to empty one of the larger storage compartments. We'll need to get it cleaned up and rearrange a few things, but it's big enough for both the ceremony and a small reception afterward. Of course, the compartment will go back to storage when we collect more raw materials, but we'll be through long before that becomes an issue.

I was called to Sickbay to deal with an injury, so Nyota took on getting a cleaning crew together.


	151. Stardate 2262:406

Stardate 2262.406

Things are coming together nicely for the ceremony. Good thing too since our bride-to-be wants to be married on the first of June. Apparently, that day has been the day of choice for bride's in her family since her great-grandmother.

Spock has taken the wise - dare I even say, logical - approach of simply doing whatever Nyota requests without constantly asking why something needs to be a certain way. Scotty has come through with some very attractive flowers. The things are even edible - made from rice paper. Nyota says he's earned his sandwiches.


	152. Stardate 2262:409

Stardate 2262.409

Lieutenant Reyes - who has now insisted I call her Castalia - came in this afternoon to get a look at the decorated area and give her approval. Which she did, taking Scotty off-guard when she gave him a huge kiss when he showed her the white rose bouquet he'd also replicated from rice paper. Man is still as red as his uniform top.

Nyota and Spock will be standing with Castalia. Christine and I have been asked to stand with Lieutenant Palakiko - basically, we're the official witnesses and will sign the forms along with Jim.


	153. Stardate 2262:411

Stardate 2262.411

The ceremony was short, but very nice. Jim even bit the bullet and wore his full dress uniform to officiate. He handled it perfectly - dignified without being too stiff. Even Spock looked impressed.

Spock was also probably also impressed by the reception food. Since Lieutenant Palakiko is also a vegetarian, the foods might have been unfamiliar, but Spock could try them all. I think his opinion on poi is in line with my own thoughts on it.

I wonder if any of us should tell Spock about the symbolic significance of Nyota catching the bride's bouquet?


	154. Stardate 2262:414

Stardate 2262.414

I'm not sure who Spock asked, but apparently someone told him about the significance of Nyota's bouquet grab. She's asked me to have a word with him as he seems to be giving that old wedding tradition a lot more weight than it deserves.

Time to hit the historical archives in the computer and research because I already know Spock's going to be full of questions and if I don't have the answers, I won't reassure him one bit. Jim, if you read this before I talk to Spock? No teasing.


	155. Stardate 2262:417

Stardate 2262.417

I learned a couple of things myself when I explored old traditions related to folks getting hitched. Spock gave me a whole new category of eyebrow positions when I told him how the whole tossing the bouquet thing started.

"Lieutenant Reyes feared that Nyota and the other females in attendance might rip off pieces of her wedding dress in an attempt to gain good luck and so threw her bouquet to distract them and thus safeguard her dress?"

I shrugged and bet him that not every Vulcan tradition is logical either. He didn't take that bet.


	156. Stardate 2262:419

Stardate 2262.419

I joined Nyota and a few others for cleaning up the storage area and returning is to Lieutenant Riorda's specifications. Nice thing about the decorations being replicated was that we only had to send them back into the system through the recycler. Saved a lot of fuss that way.

Scotty is bemoaning his resourcefulness though, because Jim is already planning more elaborate decorations for future parties. Scotty might grumble, but I doubt he sincerely minds. When he came by before the ceremony and looked over everything, I didn't miss the pride showing in his smile.


	157. Stardate 2262:422

Stardate 2262.422

Seems like we got the storage area ready at a good time. From what Scotty said, there was some structural damage we sustained during all that mess with the Tholians that wasn't immediately evident. While it's lucky that the areas needing shoring up are all internal and can be fixed without docking, we need to hunt for more raw materials. As Scotty put it - the sooner, the better.

For now, Jim has made the area off-limits to non-essential personnel while Scotty and his crew plan the best way to carry out the repairs.


	158. Stardate 2262:425

Stardate 2262.425

Nyota doesn't know whether to hug or hit me. Spock's back to his normal self around her, but me telling him about the origins of the bouquet toss got him curious about the origins of other marriage rituals. And, as we all know, when Spock gets curious, he researches.

While Nyota admits that his research has made for some interesting conversations, it's starting to feel like she's dating a trivia book. I suggested that she try a misdirect - such as asking if there's a motive behind his sudden fascination with marriage customs.


	159. Stardate 2262:428

Stardate 2262.428

So far, the planets and asteroids we've come across either don't have the type of raw materials we need or have them in such small quantities as to not be worth our time to attempt to extract them. The search goes on.

The task of repairing the damaged areas is continuing with Scotty prioritizing the areas needing it the most so that those will get the materials we already have on hand. Once that areas finished, he and his crew are going to be going over the rest of the ship for any budding problems.


	160. Stardate 2262:43

Stardate 2262.43

She hasn't told me, but I'm assuming that Nyota's had her little chat with Spock because now he's discussing the trivia stuff with me when we meet for tea before our meditation sessions. Since I find that sort of thing interesting, him sharing doesn't bother me a bit.

I'm taking a break now from working on a couple of Scotty's structural engineers. A brace gave way and hit one of them, knocking them into the other one. Some damaged ribs and bruising, but thankfully nothing worse than that to fix.


	161. Stardate 2262:433

Stardate 2262.433

Since none of the planets in this system have high metal ore content, we're going on a hunt for the raw materials that Scotty needs, then we'll return back to this location to allow the cartographers to finish charting this system.

The damaged area is worse than originally suspected. Scotty says that with the materials we still have remaining, he can shore it up, but he'd hate to see what happened if we were attacked or had to go over warp seven. Jim doesn't want to trust to chance - which I wholeheartedly approve.


	162. Stardate 2262:436

Stardate 2262.436

The latest system we entered was also a dud. Jim's basically having us enter a system long enough to check for the metals we need and moving on if none are present or aren't present in the quantities we require.

From what I understand, the goal is to get enough materials for Scotty to make full repairs of the damaged section as well as restock our raw materials to capacity. Considering the time it takes to locate them, sounds like a good plan.

In other news, Jim says that another marriage request has been submitted.


	163. Stardate 2262:438

Stardate 2262.438

we have a very promising planet in the Janus system, as well as a mystery. The planet has an almost unbelievable amount of nearly everything on Scotty's wish list. The odd thing is that there's evidence that mining has gone on here in the recent past. Why would anyone have abandoned what must have been a highly productive claim? Granted, the atmosphere isn't hospitable, but there are many ways to get around that.

The planet is too good to pass up though, so we'll be stopping long enough to collect what we need.


	164. Stardate 2262:441

Stardate 2262.441

Spock and the landing party have beamed back aboard, minus one. When Spock heard a scream and lost contact with Ensign Mengal, Jim ordered them back aboard immediately. There are no life signs remaining on the planet, so Mengal is either in an area our scanners can't penetrate or dead. I'll be beaming down tomorrow with Spock and a detail from Security to search for him.

I can't help but wonder if whatever happened to Ensign Mengal was the reason this planet was abandoned. I think Spock's thoughts are along the same lines.


	165. Stardate 2262:444

Stardate 2262.444

It took quite a bit of searching, but we finally located Ensign Mengal. More precisely, we found what little remains of him. There was nothing left but fragments of bone and teeth and a little bit of slag that is probably what was left of his equipment. I've gathered everything we could find - Spock had already agreed to help me examine it all closely in the labs.

There's no sign of anything that might have caused him to die. Nothing but the tunnels the group had been exploring. Jim won't like this one bit.


	166. Stardate 2262:446

Stardate 2262.446

Spock ran his tests on the remains of Ensign Mengal independently of my tests, then we compared notes. Our results match, but they don't make any sense. The cause of Mengal's death most closely resembles being thrown into a vat of some highly corrosive substance. Corrosive enough to destroy his uniform, his equipment and nearly every trace of him.

Thing is, there was no sign of anything that corrosive anywhere near his remains. Besides, as Spock pointed out when Jim asked, a substance that corrosive should have eaten through the rock his remains were on.


	167. Stardate 2262:449

Stardate 2262.449

Spock and a science team went back down earlier, reexamining the area where Mengal's remains were found. The only other oddity they found was some mineral nodule that Mengal seemed to have kicked.

In the meantime, Scotty and the geology team have been studying the readings from the planet. Sounds odd to me, but a planet so densely packed with metals and minerals is apparently a real pain to try and extract those selfsame metals and minerals from. Guess it's another of my grandmother's old saying coming to call - more isn't necessarily better.


	168. Stardate 2262:452

Stardate 2262.452

Jim sent a search party down to the tunnels this morning with Sulu in charge. I'm examining the survivors now - we lost another crewman. Lieutenant Cox - a highly trained and armed man on alert - was killed without firing a single shot in his defense. He had been bringing up the group's rear, so Sulu wasn't aware there was a problem until he called back for a status report and never received an answer.

Stranger still, Cox's remains were at the entrance to a side tunnel that Sulu swore hadn't been there before.


	169. Stardate 2262:455

Stardate 2262.455

Sulu returned to the tunnels with his group earlier today and reported hearing an odd sound. Heading in the direction of the noise, he saw something moving in the distance down one of the tunnels. Knowing it wasn't one of his men, Sulu took a shot at it. Hit it too, from the piece of shell he brought back aboard.

In examining the shell fragment with Spock, we've agreed that it is like nothing we've encountered before. A silicone-based creature - sounds impossible, but hard to deny with the evidence in front of us.


	170. Stardate 2262:457

Stardate 2262.457

Spock requested a meeting with myself and Jim. The idea of a living silicone based life form has Spock intrigued to the point of near obsession. He wants Jim to give him permission to beam down and attempt to find a way to communicate with it.

Much as I'm interested myself, I had to remind both of them of two things. One, we have no idea if this being has the intelligence level sufficient to be capable of being reasoned with. Two, intelligent or not, right now it's wounded, so if Spock goes, I go.


	171. Stardate 2262:46

Stardate 2262.46

Jim wasn't happy about it, but Spock and I beamed down to attempt to contact the silicone-based being. After a couple of hours, we came across more nodules like the one we found near Mengal. I remarked that they sort of reminded me of a cluster of fish eggs. Spock knelt down beside one of the nodules and said that he believed my comparison was apt.

If these nodules really are eggs, Mengal might have angered the being when he unintentionally damaged one of them. It would certainly explain why it decided to attack him.


	172. Stardate 2262:461

Stardate 2262.461

We found the being - or rather, it found us. It didn't attack and, after approaching it slowly, Spock made the decision to try to make mental contact with it. I ended up having to brace him when a wave of pain hit him. Spock began babbling, so I turned on my tricorder to record as much as I could.

The creature is female. She has no name as we think of them, she has a title - Mother of All. She has never been injured before and believes she is dying. Not if I can help it.


	173. Stardate 2262:462

Stardate 2262.462

I guess some of those random classes I had to take were worth sitting through after all. I remembered that the thermoconcrete we carry onboard to make emergency shelters is mostly silicone in composition. I confirmed that with Scotty and had him beam me down a couple of buckets worth and a trowel.

Once the exposed area was covered over again and the stuff hardened, she told Spock that she felt much better. She calls her people the Horta and Spock has confirmed that she is highly intelligent. Her only concern is for keeping her eggs safe.


	174. Stardate 2262:463

Stardate 2262.463

Spock and I had a pretty lengthy conversation with Mama Horta. Turns out that her diet consists of entirely of rock. She dissolves it with the acids she excretes and absorbs it though what would best equate to the foot of a snail. One thing she can't digest? Metals. Being the very neat being that she and her kind are, she shoves all of that refuse down tunnels she cuts at a downward slope.

She has no problem with us emptying her trash for her. And there are dozens of shafts like that across the planet.


	175. Stardate 2262:464

Stardate 2262.464

Spock requested some tracking beacons be beamed down to us, then Mama Horta showed us three different dump sites, each of which we marked after Spock scanned them for content. Uranium, sirium, platinum, pergium, gold, iron - Scotty will be thrilled. Everything on his list and more is here.

I took a moment to check the patch I put on Mama Horta and while I was doing that, she asked Spock if we'd like to see the vault of tomorrow. There are literally thousands of those nodules, no strike that, eggs in there. I felt very honored.


	176. Stardate 2262:473

Stardate 2262.473

The beaming up of the Horta's dump sites is underway and, at Mama Horta's request, Jim beamed down to be introduced to her. Is there anything female in this universe that man can't charm?

He apologized to her for our invasion of her territory through ignorance of her existence as well as for the damage to one of her eggs. She, in turn, apologized for her instinctive reaction to her egg being kicked. Just as we had never before encountered a silicone based life form, she'd never seen a carbon based one before.


	177. Stardate 2262:476

Stardate 2262.476

Jim said that Scotty is overjoyed with the amount and quality of the ore coming onboard. He even has Lieutenant Riorda looking for more places to stash the raw materials. With what's available to him now, instead of simply replacing the damaged areas, Scotty is going to replace them using a stronger alloy to attempt to prevent similar damage in the future.

There are likely to be other upgrades in the Enterprise's immediate future. Anything that keeps our people safer and makes it more likely for us to get back home is fine with me.


	178. Stardate 2262:479

Stardate 2262.479

Our raw material storage is full to the brim and Scotty probably has ore stuffed under his mattress. We didn't even finish emptying two of the three dumpsites we were shown.

Today, we bid farewell to Mama Horta and, through Spock, she invited us to return after her eggs hatch so that she can introduce us to her many sons and daughters. Spock thanked her on behalf of all of us and said we would try to come back as our mission allowed.

Spock and I need to discuss what to report about horta to Starfleet.


	179. Stardate 2262:482

Stardate 2262.482

Spock and I had a long chat over tea regarding the horta. Turns out that the two of us are pretty much in agreement regarding telling Starfleet Command about Mama Horta. Neither of us can see anything good come from sending in a report on either her or her planet. Any transmission from us to Starfleet could be intercepted and folks will either stampede there trying to get a fortune or somebody will decide studying a dead horta is the only way to get an understanding of silicone based life.

Now we just have to convince Jim.


	180. Stardate 2262:484

Stardate 2262.484

Spock and I had our meeting with Jim today. After listening to our concerns, he has agreed that it is safer for all concerned if our reports on Mama Horta and her planet are delivered in person. Until then, Jim has made the counter-suggestion that we go ahead and send a report on the planet stating that it is too hazardous for humanoid colonization.

The wording could use some tweaking, but I like the basic idea. Mama Horta is intelligent and amiable - she and her brood deserve to be able to live their lives in peace.


	181. Stardate 2262:487

Stardate 2262.487

At Scotty's request, Jim has picked a planet for us to orbit around that might have potential for future colonization. While the crew does an intensive survey on it, Scotty and his team with be making the necessary repairs. That will lessen the chances of an emergency arising during the delicate parts of the repair job.

I've granted permission for some of my interns and nurses to take part in the landing parties. It's experience they'll need plus Jim doesn't like me being in a landing party he's not part of.


	182. Stardate 2262:49

Stardate 2262.49

There are life forms on this planet that didn't show on our sensors until we established orbit. As Spock stated, odds are against that being due to natural causes.

Even more peculiar, discrete observation of the peoples of this planet shows that they are making use of symbols and languages used by some indigenous tribes that were the among the first inhabitants of the North American continent. Uhura has identified that languages as being from the Navajo, Mohican and Delaware tribes. If the odds were against the shields were high, the odds against this are astronomical.


	183. Stardate 2262:492

Stardate 2262.492

There are some very odd things about this planet. Observation from the ground showed us a dias with an odd metallic looking obelisk with engraved symbols on it. Our ship's scanners show nothing, so whatever this alloy is, it's resistant to probes.

Even if these people had the technology level needed to smelt ores and make an alloy, we haven't seen any signs of either mining or foundries. Spock's best guess is that some race like the Talosians or Vians are likely behind both the obelisk and the presence of these people here.


	184. Stardate 2262:495

Stardate 2262.495

Spock and Uhura have been working on translating the symbols on the obelisk to see if they can find out what race brought these people here. And not only the people, but many animal and plant species as well. There's no telling what this planet was like before - whatever plants and animals might have been here to start with have been overrun by the Terran ones.

I can't help but wonder if this is a more elaborate version of the menagerie that the Talosians keep, making use of whole planets instead of cages and illusions.


	185. Stardate 2262:498

Stardate 2262.498

Spock and Uhura have made significant progress in translating the symbols. They have more in common with musical tones than words, so the two of them being musically inclined was a huge help.

From what they've translated so far, these people were brought here by a group calling themselves the Preservers, but no indication if that is actually the name that their race goes by or simply a term referring to their mission. That mission was apparently going from planet to planet, removing representatives of groups in danger of extinction and relocating them to other worlds.


	186. Stardate 2262:5

Stardate 2262.5

Spock and I ended up debating the methods the Preservers used - or possibly are still using. Spock made the argument that the relatively small numbers that were removed were unlikely to have affected history on our world.

While I granted that was probably true, I also noted that history can sometimes hinge on a single person. As an example, I asked him what the affect would have been on Vulcan had they removed a group that happened to have contained Surak? After a lengthy pause, Spock said he'd need to do some meditation on that one.


	187. Stardate 2262:503

Stardate 2262.503

Spock came up to me today and - in front of Jim and Uhura - admitted that his initial disregard of the impact a few individuals could have on a planet's development was shortsighted. When he meditated on it, he was able to think of dozens, if not hundreds, of examples of how one or two influential individuals caused enormous changes - some times for good, some times for bad - regardless, those changes altered the course of history.

We are now in agreement that, whatever their motivations, the Preservers violate both the letter and spirit of the Prime Directive.


	188. Stardate 2262:506

Stardate 2262.506

We're sending a report to Starfleet Command on this planet and the little we discovered about the Preservers. What they'll decide to do? Who knows. For our part, we'll be leaving the people alone.

This is one of those situations I find sad. These people are like flies in amber - the Preservers stuck them here surrounded by nothing but familiar plants and animals. While I can't argue against the merits of peaceful living, everything that might have been a catalyst for growth and innovation was removed - or rather, they were removed from them.


	189. Stardate 2262:509

Stardate 2262.509

I can see the planet we're leaving behind is going to be a source for debate for weeks to come.

Uhura has compared the planet to an old-fashioned zoo where they would build exhibits that mimicked the areas the animals would have lived in naturally. She has also translated enough of the writings we were able to observe of the people to discover that they refer to these Preservers in religious terms, referring to them at The Wise Ones. There is also mention of fearing they will not live up to The Wise Ones' standards.


	190. Stardate 2262:511

Stardate 2262.511

Note to self - never be on the other side of a debate with Nyota. I ended up having to referee between her and Spock when they had differing opinions on how much harm the Preservers did to the people that they put on that planet. I don't think Spock had ever been on a side opposite her on a topic she was passionate about. Jim was highly amused when I was finally able to get them to the point of agreeing to disagree - not easy to do since I'm basically in full agreement with Nyota.


	191. Stardate 2262:514

Stardate 2262.514

Since the last planet we visited isn't viable for future colonization - as Scotty pointed out, technically it's already colonized - we'll be moving into orbit around another candidate tomorrow. The planet is about three-quarters the size of Earth with an atmosphere close enough to ours that we won't require respirators.

We get more detailed landform readings as we get closer. Jim plans to beam down unless we find indications of higher life forms and if he goes, I go. Spock will be manning the chair and coordinating the Science team's sensor studies.


	192. Stardate 2262:517

Stardate 2262.517

Our landing party is about to go down for the initial survey. Sulu will be with us as well as Lieutenant Bartholomew, one of our geologists, plus Lieutenant Kavoh and Ensign Senila from Security.

Looking over the preliminary scans, plant and animal life seem to be abundant. Once our team gathers a few samples of the plants, soil and water for testing, we'll have a much better idea of the potential the planet has for colonization. Spock wants to study the weather patterns, so I'm carrying down meteorological equipment to obtain some readings for him.


	193. Stardate 2262:519

Stardate 2262.519

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Our landing party was beamed down in the middle of what the Captain called a nest of fanged snail-like creatures whose presence was not detected by our sensors. Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu, and Lieutenant Kavoh apparently noticed the danger first and shoved the other party members out of harm's way, but they were bitten themselves.

All three are in the intensive care area of Sickbay. One of our xenozoologists beamed down in protective gear and was able to capture one of the creatures for development of an anti-venom.


	194. Stardate 2262:522

Stardate 2262.522

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The fanged creature captured is fascinating. The creature most closely resembles an earth viper that developed a protective shell. The venom it produces is hemotoxic - affecting the heart and circulatory systems.

Development of the anti-venom has been complicated by the fact that we do not know what blood the venom was designed to damage. Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Sulu are in serious condition while Lieutenant Kavoh, who is Andorian, is in critical condition, leading to the conclusion that the Andorian circulatory system is more susceptible to this variety of venom.


	195. Stardate 2262:525

Stardate 2262.525

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The anti-venom our Science lab has formulated may not be perfect, but Lieutenant Sulu, who only received one bite and therefore the least venom, has shown marked improvement and is now alert. Doctor McCoy. who received multiple bites, has also shown some improvement, but is still considered in serious condition. In the case of Lieutenant Kavoh, he has stabilized, but remains critical.

The medical team hopes to maintain Lieutenant Kavoh's condition until Doctor McCoy is well enough to consult. He has, by far, the most experience with Andorian physiology.


	196. Stardate 2262:528

Stardate 2262.528

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Doctor McCoy is alert, but very weak. Despite the objections of the nurses, Lieutenant Kavoh's condition is such that it was deemed necessary to consult with the doctor over how to alter the treatment for an Andorian.

The nurses need not have worried. In less than half an hour, Doctor McCoy had suggested exchanging one compound for another and adjusting the pH balance. The reformulation showed an immediate difference on Lieutenant Kavoh. His condition has downgraded to serious.

The sheer amount of medical trivia the doctor can recall is fascinating.


	197. Stardate 2262:53

Stardate 2262.53

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

At Doctor McCoy's request, I am continuing to update his logs. While showing marked improvement, both he and Lieutenant Sulu tire quite easily and are spending the majority of the day sleeping. The Captain and I were assured that this is strictly due to them being anemic from the venom and the treatment for it and that this issue will resolve itself as their bodies finish healing.

Lieutenant Kavoh has shown further improvement and is now listed as stable. We were informed that his recovery will be slow, but complete.


	198. Stardate 2262:533

Stardate 2262.533

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Lieutenant Sulu has been discharged from Sickbay with instructions to rest today before returning to duty tomorrow. Doctor McCoy estimates that he will be about forty eight hours behind Mister Sulu, but he is already doing consultations from his bedside, where the Captain is a near constant figure when he is off duty. The nurses simply accept his presence and consider the biobed by the doctor's to be the Captain's.

One case the doctor is watching closely is Lieutenant Kavoh. He will eventually require treatment for a heart irregularity.


	199. Stardate 2262:536

Stardate 2262.536

My thanks to Spock, but I feel up to maintaining my logs again.

Lieutenant Sulu was released for limited duty, which basically boils down to doing his regular job, but he's banned from things like landing parties for now. Since the venom of these gastrovipers - named that due to Jim's initial description of them - still has some undetermined properties, I'd rather be safe than sorry before releasing him back with no restrictions.

Lieutenant Kavoh is still a paler blue than I'd like, but his appetite has returned so I expect that to help.


	200. Stardate 2262:539

Stardate 2262.539

After consulting with the rest of the medical team, they've agreed that I can try limited duty starting tomorrow. In my case, limited duty means half-days unless an emergency arises plus no landing parties. I already know I'm going to be watched like a hawk, so I may as well be ready for that.

Jim reported that Sulu made it through his shift fine, but was obviously very tired at the end of it. So long as he eats well and gets plenty of sleep during his downtime, his stamina should improve fairly quickly.


	201. Stardate 2262:541

Stardate 2262.541

I completed my half-day and, as good as it felt to be doing something useful, I'll be honest and admit that by the last few minutes of my shift, I was ready for it to be over.

Jim should be arriving any minute now to eat with me and that's the only reason I'm not already in bed and asleep. Which is just as well - I really do need to eat before I sleep if I want to get past this stage of recovery as soon as possible. Lord grant me patience - quickly.


	202. Stardate 2262:544

Stardate 2262.544

Lieutenant Kavoh's coloration was still bothering me, so I had Christine run a new set of tests. I wish I had been wrong about what I thought she'd find. Kavoh's heart can't keep up with the rest of him healing and his circulation has gotten worse. In other words, I can't wait until he gets more strength before operating. I'll need to do the surgery tomorrow.

I really hope that both of us are up for this. I also hope the supply of Andorian blood we have in storage is enough.


	203. Stardate 2262:547

Stardate 2262.547

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Once Lieutenant Kavoh's surgery began, additional tissue damage was discovered that the medical scanners had not registered, causing the procedure to take far longer than originally estimated. Lieutenant Kavoh is alive, but in critical condition. The Captain and I were informed that the next few hours will determine how well he will recover.

Not that there was the option of another surgeon, but the lengthy operation also took its toll on Doctor McCoy. He was ordered to bedrest. The Captain is concerned because the Doctor did not argue against it.


	204. Stardate 2262:549

Stardate 2262.549

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Lieutenant Kavoh has been deemed past the danger point and downgraded to serious, but stable. His recovery time will be longer as he is suffering from extreme anemia - a condition that is not as easily treatable in Andorians. During his brief period of wakefulness, the doctor spoke of needing a better system for blood stores than the current Starfleet standard.

It will be interesting to see how he plans to alter the system. The Captain believes Doctor McCoy will have a basic plan formulated before he is released from bed rest.


	205. Stardate 2262:552

Stardate 2262.552

Sometimes it feels like other folks record in my log more than I do.

I'm still confined to bed rest, but the warden disguised as my Head Nurse has allowed me to have my PADD back. I've been reviewing the different blood requirements of our crew. Current Starfleet standards depend way too heavily on synthetic blood for my liking.

I need to set up a rotation for blood and plasma donations for the rarer types. I want enough actual blood and plasma in cryostorage for every crewmember to be able to survive a major surgery.


	206. Stardate 2262:555

Stardate 2262.555

The warden got me. Christine confiscated my PADD again because she said I wasn't sleeping enough. Jim's on duty, I'm not allowed to work or read and I'm beginning to contemplate if a man can actually die of boredom. Because I'm still not sleeping. I'm tired, sure, but I'm not sleepy, simply bored out of my skull.

I had briefly considered making use of this log to record a few notes, but she'd probably take this too if I tried. At least I should be released from bedrest tomorrow.


	207. Stardate 2262:558

Stardate 2262.558

I'm officially off bedrest, but I've been placed on light duty - meaning half-shifts - for a week. At least I have my PADD back.

For other positive news, Lieutenant Kavoh is doing much better and his shade of blue is getting back to where it should be. Bless Doctor Bashandi - her reply arrived last night to the message I asked Christine to send during my first lucid period after being bitten and the steps she gave us for boosting Andorian blood have helped immensely. I owe Masika dinner next time we're at Starbase 3.


	208. Stardate 2262:561

Stardate 2262.561

Jim was off-duty today, so once my half-shift was over, we hung out. We hit a compromise - I didn't bellyache about what he snacked on and he didn't bellyache about the old movies I wanted to watch. I'm not going to apologize or make excuses for liking old westerns. Jim really doesn't have room to complain anyhow considering he's the one that got me a collection of them for my last birthday, along with a nice bottle of bourbon.

Maybe we should invite Spock in for our next movie night.


	209. Stardate 2262:563

Stardate 2262.563

Next movie night will be after Jim's shift ends tomorrow and Spock has been invited along. Poor guy's seen quite a few older Terran movies, but he's never seen a western. I think will go with a classic, Gunfight at the O.K. Corral with Burt Landcaster and Kirk Douglas. That's as good an introduction to westerns as I can think of.

I believe I'll have a plate of kasa kreila pastries there for Spock. Come to think of it, I'd better make sure Jim's not allergic to them first.


	210. Stardate 2262:566

Stardate 2262.566

Movie night was a big success. Jim wasn't allergic to the kasa kreila and Spock found westerns to be - dare I say it? - fascinating. I did tell Spock before the start that, while the movie was about a real event, the folks making it went far more for entertainment than for anything resembling historical accuracy. I could tell that he intends to research the Earp brothers and the OK Corral in the near future.

It was nice spending time together without it being about discussing ship's business or handling the aftermath of the latest crisis.


	211. Stardate 2262:569

Stardate 2262.569

It's been a good day. Lieutenant Kavoh is awake, alert, and eating well. He doesn't remember what happened after we beamed down, but, considering the trauma his body went through, hardly unexpected. Quite frankly, if a little memory loss is the worst he has to show when we release him back to duty, I'll be thrilled.

When Spock arrived for our usual tea and meditation session, he was full of all sorts of facts on the Earp brothers. It will be nice to have someone else who'll watch the occasional western with me.


	212. Stardate 2262:572

Stardate 2262.572

I knew things had been too calm to last. We've encountered some sort of mechanical device. There's no sign of any life forms aboard it and no signs that there should be, so perhaps it's a probe of some sort. Spock and Scotty agree that the design is like nothing registered with the Federation, but the oddest thing about it is that, no matter what course change is ordered, the device alters its own course to intercept ours.

Jim has decided to allow the interception to occur and has the ship under red alert.


	213. Stardate 2262:576

Stardate 2262.576

I was on the Bridge when we received a message from that strange device. It said that we had encroached on the space of the Melkot and to turn back immediately. I made the casual comment that it spoke pretty good English for a machine, but Spock said that the message had been in perfect Vulcan. Chekov disagreed and said it was in Russian. Seems that everyone that heard it, heard it in their first language.

Spock said the machine must be telepathic. Great - I'm sure that's just what the universe needed was telepathic machines.


	214. Stardate 2262:58

Stardate 2262.58

Jim called a senior staff meeting. While Starfleet wants us to make contact with unknown advanced civilizations we encounter, it is plain from their warning buoy that the Melkotians have no desire for contact. We're all in agreement that if we ignore their stated preferences, it is, at best, trespassing and, at worst, a declaration of war.

Jim decided to send a transcript of the buoy's message to Starfleet along with his decision to honor the Melkotians wishes. He's ordered the helm to reverse our course to take us back out of this system.


	215. Stardate 2262:582

Stardate 2262.582

Well, the Melkotians may say they want us gone, but they forgot to tell their crazy machine. No matter which way we tried to go, it intercepted us. Destroying it sure wouldn't improve their opinion of us, so Jim's had the helm try all sorts of strange maneuvers to try and get around it. Uhura's been trying all the hailing frequencies in a variety of languages, but all we get is the recorded message from the buoy - which is mighty damned unhelpful. Don't tell us to leave, then block all the ways out.


	216. Stardate 2262:585

Stardate 2262.585

The Melkotians have jumped right up into my list of top ten annoying new civilizations. We were contacted - more like yelled at - about us not obeying their warning. They wouldn't listen to us explaining that we tried to leave, but couldn't without destroying their buoy. Nope, instead of listening, they decreed that five of us would pay the penalty for trespassing.

One minute I'm in Sickbay, the next minute I'm on the surface of some damn planet along with Jim, Spock, Scotty and Chekov. I wonder what the penalty is outside of aggravation?


	217. Stardate 2262:586

Stardate 2262.586

This is what my life has become preforming some weird dinner theater for reclusive alien life forms. Seems the Melkotians want to punish us for our so-called crime by having us die in the reenactment of something in our past. And since me, Jim and Spock watched a movie together? We're stuck in a movie set version of Tombstone, sentenced to recreate the shootout at the OK Corral.

As deadly as this could end up, I can't help finding it funny that Spock and I are brothers in this scenario - Frank and Tom McLowry.


	218. Stardate 2262:587

Stardate 2262.587

Chekov is dead.

While we were trying to figure a way off of this planet, the android, or whatever it is that's representing Morgan Earp, tried to shoot Jim in the back. Chekov saw what was happening and sacrificed himself to save the Captain. His body disappeared shortly after I examined him while we were busy keeping Scotty from attacking Morgan Earp.

The only traces remaining of Chekov are the blood stains on my uniform. I wonder what will happen to the rest of the crew if the Melkotians succeed in killing the rest of us?


	219. Stardate 2262:588

Stardate 2262.588

There doesn't appear to be any way for us to avoid this fight. The Melkotians have surrounding this mock-up of theirs with a force field of some sort that prevents us from leaving the area. Jim figures that the same thing is keeping the ship from locating us as well.

With all the research he did, Spock pointed out that the scenario isn't going to be anything near historically accurate as the cowboy Chekov had been assigned - Billy Claiborne - survived the actual gun battle. Maybe that means we can rewrite this story some more.


	220. Stardate 2262:589

Stardate 2262.589

The four of us have discussed it - we're not going to play by the rules the Melkotians are trying to force on us. Trouble is, we can't leave this area and we'll have to deal with the Earps and Doc Holliday somehow. Jim and Scotty are going to see if they can take down one of the Earps while Spock and I try to do the same with Doc Holliday.

I hope my next log entry is reporting some success, but to be honest, I get the feeling the Melkotians have this game rigged.


	221. Stardate 2262:59

Stardate 2262.59

CMO log - Captain James T. Kirk recording.

Our missions were both successful and failures. Scotty and I managed to subdue and restrain Virgil Earp. While Spock and Bones also managed to do the same to Doc Holliday, Wyatt Earp came across them and shot Bones, as he was protecting Spock, who was carrying Holliday. He managed to make it back to us before collapsing.

Something strange - Bones has an entrance wound with no corresponding exit wound, but there's no bullet in his body. Spock has gone into meditation while we're trying to stop the bleeding.


	222. Stardate 2262:601

Stardate 2262.601

CMO log - Captain James T. Kirk recording.

Spock came out of his meditation and immediately went to over to Bones. I'm not sure what Spock did to convince him, but Bones agreed to a mind meld.

When Spock finished, Bones was in a deep sleep. To avoid waking him, Spock motioned myself and Scotty across the room to speak with us. He had begun to suspect something when the tricorder didn't show a bullet and says that everything around us is an illusion. Considering my hands have blood on them, that's hard to believe.


	223. Stardate 2262:602

Stardate 2262.602

CMO log - Captain James T. Kirk recording.

Spock explained his theory to us further. The Melkotians' telepathic readings of us were flawed, believing we had been watching a real event as it happened instead of a movie. They picked up on the appearances of things, but not how they worked. We saw Chekov dead because the Melkotians manipulated us to see that.

As further proof, he indicated our prisoners. Spock believes they aren't trying to escape because we did something outside of the movie script and the Melkotians don't know how to deal with it.


	224. Stardate 2262:603

Stardate 2262.603

I'm back on my feet, but until Spock explained to me that I'd been hit with wadding from a prop gun, I would have sworn I'd actually been shot. However, I was right about the Melkotians rigging this game. Near the time for the gunfight, not only did our prisoners disappear, we were teleported to the Ok Corral mockup.

Not sure what's going on - Spock is doing mind melds with Jim and Scotty to tell them about movie props being used instead of real weapons, but I guess they'll explain that later.


	225. Stardate 2262:604

Stardate 2262.604

We suddenly found ourselves back on the Bridge of the Enterprise - Chekov as well, whole and healthy. Scotty and I embarrassed the hell out of the poor kid by grabbing and hugging him.

All of us were startled when that crazy message buoy exploded a moment later. Then Uhura called to Jim and said that the Melkotians were requesting to speak with us. They started by apologizing for not listening to us when we had tried to tell them that their buoy was malfunctioning. Then they invited us to return to their planet, this time as guests.


	226. Stardate 2262:613

Stardate 2262.613

Being that a good part of our mission is diplomatic, Jim accepted the Melkotians' invitation. They turned out to be very gracious hosts. It seems that earlier, less pleasant encounters with other space traveling races had been the reason for the buoy in that first place. Three of the races they named, we haven't encountered, so Spock asked a lot of questions about them.

I found myself talking one on one with a Melkotian named Xaman who had a similar encounter with the Talosians as me. Nice to meet someone else that can't stand them.


	227. Stardate 2262:616

Stardate 2262.616

We had a little time to ourselves which we spent in the Melkotians' gardens. Sulu would be going nuts trying to take in the variety of plants here.

I finally got to ask why Spock did mind melds to talk to the others about it being a movie set and props. Got to admit, I started laughing when Spock told me the truth. That sneaky Vulcan. I'm not complaining - he did ask permission. Of course, considering the state I was in, he probably could have asked me to marry him and I'd have said yes.


	228. Stardate 2262:618

Stardate 2262.618

After many hours of discussions and thousands of questions, the Melkotians have decided to petition to join the Federation.

Correction, Spock is listening in as I record and he tells me there were only one thousand nine hundred and twenty-four questions, so the plural of thousands was an overstatement. Spock's precision makes me crazy on occasion, but I've come to view that as part of his charm.

Spock's moved away now with his eyebrow in a new position. Wonder if that's because I said he makes me crazy or the charm comment?


	229. Stardate 2262:621

Stardate 2262.621

Jim took the Melkotians up on their offer and the crew had been enjoying a little off the ship time. Every group is getting a four hour stint on the planet, which might not seem like much, but the opportunities to set foot on an actual planet instead of a space station are actually pretty rare for most of the crew. Even the races that have been traveling through the Black longer than those of us from Earth appreciate a little planet time now and again.

Spock and Uhura will be among the last group going down.


	230. Stardate 2262:624

Stardate 2262.624

The last group has returned from the planet with all hands onboard and accounted for. The Melkotians have sent up a new buoy - they still don't want random people coming into their territory and really, I can't blame them for that sentiment so long as they make sure their stupid buoy is operating right.

Nyota came to see me right after she and Spock came back from the planet, laughing about me calling Spock charming. I corrected that to what I actually said and she laughed even harder. The two of them deserve each other.


	231. Stardate 2262:626

Stardate 2262.626

While Spock and I were talking during our tea get together, I started wondering how many races in the Black are hostile or highly defensive because their first encounters with another race left a bad taste in their mouths?

After taking a few minutes to assure Spock that I don't consider unknown races to be cannibalistic, we got back to the subject at hand. Spock pointed out that was one of the reasons that our mission into unknown space is so important - we're trying to make their first contact with the Federation a positive one.


	232. Stardate 2262:63

Stardate 2262.63

Nyota came to see me, chuckling. Spock told her about the 'leaving a bad taste in their mouths' comment. I growled at her a bit and asked her why the hell she, the linguistics major, doesn't teach her boyfriend a few idioms.

She said Spock understands more of them that he lets on, but the thing is, he doesn't want to know what they mean, he wants to know how they came to mean it. She followed that by saying there isn't enough Romulan Ale for her to explain every idiom to that degree.


	233. Stardate 2262:633

Stardate 2262.633

Jim came to visit me in a very somber mood. We've been ordered to Starbase Eleven to take part in a court martial trial. Jim has been ordered to sit on the board. While I know that's not a pleasant task, it took a couple of rounds of drinks for him to tell me what was bothering him.

The officer being charged is one Jim knows - hell, most of us know him from Jim's own run-in with a court martial board. Commodore Stone. Hard to imagine - man's so straight, rulers are jealous.


	234. Stardate 2262:636

Stardate 2262.636

We will be docking at Starbase Eleven tomorrow and remaining there through the duration of the court martial proceedings. Thinking back, I believe the first time we were at Starbase Eleven was when we made the trip to drop off Rudman. Doesn't seem like that was over two years ago. Wonder if Rudman ever straightened out? For the sake of the folks that have to be stuck on a ship with him, I hope so.

Spock and I are making lists of items we could use restocking on since we have to be in dock anyway.


	235. Stardate 2262:639

Stardate 2262.639

It's a good thing that Spock and I had our lists already completed before we docked. Not only Jim, but myself, Spock, and Scotty are being pulled onto the court martial board. Commodore Stone is a bit put out over the message we received - he isn't the one being court martialed, he's the one presiding over it.

This is a preliminary board to determine if there's cause for a full board and disciplinary actions. We don't have details yet, but a ship and the majority of her crew were lost to Romulans.


	236. Stardate 2262:642

Stardate 2262.642

Today we heard the preliminary facts of the case before us. The one who is under investigation is Commodore Stocker and the charges against him equate to mutiny - the last death penalty offense remaining in Starfleet.

The first decision we have to make is regarding Commodore Stocker's objection to us listening to a data burst from the USS Potemkin that the communications officer sent out minutes before the ship was destroyed. He claims that since he gave no order to send that data, it was illegally sent and the contents cannot therefore be used against him.


	237. Stardate 2262:645

Stardate 2262.645

Spock knew the directives concerning the responsibilities and standing orders for communications officers, but we needed to take the time to ensure that there hadn't been any recent revisions that would alter the judgment on using the data burst.

The current standing orders from Starfleet Command require all communications officers to send a data burst with the ship's log and other related information whenever a situation arises that the ship may be lost or compromised. As that standing order supersedes the Captain's discretion, the data burst is both legal and admissible for this hearing.


	238. Stardate 2262:647

Stardate 2262.647

We spent the day viewing the first part of the Potemkin's final transmission. I see why Commodore Stocker didn't want it watched.

The top officers of the Potemkin's command crew became ill after a stop at a research colony where they found all the scientists dead or dying. Commodore Stocker was only onboard for transport to his new duty station, but declared the Captain and his senior officers incompetent for duty due to the illness and took command himself despite never having served on a Starship.

We'll be going over the rest tomorrow.


	239. Stardate 2262:65

Stardate 2262.65

I couldn't believe what we were seeing on the Potemkin's logs. Stocker ordered the ship into Romulan space despite being questioned about that order by the helm. As could have been predicted, the Romulans attacked and Stocker froze, not giving any orders even when asked for them. After the third hit to the shields, Stocker panicked and yelled 'Abandon Ship'. He then went directly to the nearest escape pod and activated it.

The logs ended shortly after that. Tomorrow, we will be hearing testimony from the few survivors, including one member of the Bridge crew.


	240. Stardate 2262:653

Stardate 2262.653

The Bridge survivor is Ensign Eva Pakey. Her voice was steady as she testified, but she was holding onto a PADD as if it was her lifeline.

Captain Tagore arrived on the Bridge moments after Commodore Stocker had abandoned the ship. The Captain took immediate charge and put everything left into the shields to give time for more escape pods to be launched. The Captain handed Ensign Pakey a PADD, ordering her into one of the pods with instructions to make sure it got to Starfleet. Her hands were shaking as she offered it to Commodore Stone.


	241. Stardate 2262:655

Stardate 2262.655

Today was spent going over the PADD that Captain Tagore sent with Ensign Pakey. It contained the personal log of Captain Tagore as well as the notes from Potemkin's CMO and the research team working to formulate a cure for the disease.

The Captain logged no less than four complaints from Commodore Stocker that his arrival at his new command was being needlessly delayed. This despite the fact that the transportation was arranged with the stipulation that the ship's mission would come first.

Tomorrow, we'll be hearing Commodore Stocker's side of the story.


	242. Stardate 2262:659

Stardate 2262.659

Commodore Stocker's statement was hard to listen to.

He put a lot of blame on Captain Tagore, saying Tagore was being unreasonable for wanting to remain in orbit around Gamma Hydra Four instead of heading to the Starbase Stocker was supposed to be taking command of.

Stocker can't comprehend why it might be important to remain in the vicinity while searching for a cure. When asked why he didn't simply follow the ship's chain of command, he bristled at the suggestion that it might have been better had a junior officer taken charge.


	243. Stardate 2262:662

Stardate 2262.662

Today is the final day of the board, for which I am grateful. I feel emotionally wrung out. In his final statements, Commodore Stocker said that he wanted to assure us that his actions were purely altruistic and his actions were only taken to save the Captain and crew.

I would have said something that shouldn't be on official records, so Spock stated for the record that the cure was already in the process of being synthesized prior to the destruction the Potemkin.

By unanimous vote, Commodore Stocker will be sent for full court martial proceedings.


	244. Stardate 2262:665

Stardate 2262.665

Jim and I had dinner together on the Starbase and he told me that three of the survivors of the Potemkin have requested to be transferred to the Enterprise, including Ensign Pakey. The remaining few survivors are being sent to Starfleet Headquarters, hopefully with no contact with Commodore Stocker.

I was asked for my opinion. I admit that they might have a problem with PTSD, but all of them impressed me with the resolve they showed in their determination that Commodore Stocker needed to be held accountable for his actions. I think they'll do us proud.


	245. Stardate 2262:667

Stardate 2262.667

Jim, Spock and I were all in the Transporter Room to greet our new crewmembers - Ensign Pakey, Lieutenant Randalson, and Lieutenant Vallak - all formerly of the USS Potemkin.

After Jim and Spock headed back to the Bridge, I took them to meet Lieutenant Karris, our Quartermaster. Together, we showed them the important areas since this is their first time aboard a Constitution class vessel. I especially wanted to impress on them what services are available to them and that both myself and the Captain view it as a strength to admit when you need a little help.


	246. Stardate 2262:67

Stardate 2262.67

I had all three of our new crew members come in for their annual physicals and to update their medical records since their most recent records were lost with the Potemkin. Physically, all of them are in good shape, but I'd be shocked if they don't have to deal with a few nightmares. My only concern is if they try to navigate the aftermath on their own, but all I can do is to encourage them to talk about what might be bothering them and offer to listen. Actually doing it is up to them.


	247. Stardate 2262:673

Stardate 2262.673

Our final day at Starbase Eleven, we attended a memorial service for those lost with the USS Potemkin. I granted Christine's request to attend as a representative as she knew one of the Potemkin's nurses.

With the exception of Commodore Stocker, all the survivors were present with several asking to say a few words about their shipmates. It was obvious that Captain Tagore was held in high esteem by his crew.

So many dead and for what? Because Stocker was too proud to admit that a junior officer knew more about captaining than he did.


	248. Stardate 2262:675

Stardate 2262.675

We were at Starbase Eleven long enough for personal messages to be received. That's always a mixed blessing. I've already warned my staff to be on alert for signs of depression and homesickness. It never seems to fail that we'll have some folks getting bad news from home.

As is Jim's usual policy, the lower ranking crew will get their mail first. I have to admit that policy is good for morale and waiting doesn't bother me. Not like there's anybody likely to send me something - all my friends are here.


	249. Stardate 2262:678

Stardate 2262.678

I wasn't expecting any messages, but I got one from a legal agency. I haven't opened it yet. Quite frankly, I'm afraid to. I've never gotten anything from a lawyer that wasn't really bad news. Tempting as the thought is, I can't simply ignore the damn thing since they probably have proof that it was delivered to me.

Jim can make fun of me for it, but I'm going to wait until our next day off and then ask for him and Spock to be with me for moral support.


	250. Stardate 2262:681

Stardate 2262.681

I'm glad I did have Jim and Spock with me. The message was short, but that didn't lessen the impact. My ex and her new husband died in a shuttle accident.

Seems that I'm mentioned in her will, which seems odd. Still, that means I have to appoint a personal representative since I can't be present at the reading of the will. Spock said that Sarek is currently on Earth taking care of some business for New Vulcan and offered to contact him to see if he would attend the reading for me.


	251. Stardate 2262:683

Stardate 2262.683

After sleeping on it, I took Spock up on his offer to contact Sarek. Even going through priority channels due to it being a legal matter, it will still take a few days to get his response. At Spock's suggestion, I went ahead and sent the official forms - if Sarek prefers not to deal with this, he can send them back with his answer.

I've no idea what Jocelyn would have left me. I'd be glad to have my grandfather's stethoscope back, but honestly, I figured she dumped my stuff in the trash.


	252. Stardate 2262:686

Stardate 2262.686

Trying to distract myself from thinking about what might be happening back on Earth has had one positive side effect. All my paperwork is caught up. Guess next thing I'll do is catch up on updating the crew's medical records - see who might be due for vaccines or exams.

Keeping too busy to dwell on things is working pretty well during working hours, but I have a feeling I'll need to take a sedative to shut my brain down enough to sleep. Trust Jocelyn to figure a final way to mess with my head.


	253. Stardate 2262:689

Stardate 2262.689

I was right - I had to sedate myself to get any sleep at all. Jim's worried about me. Hell, I think even Spock is, in his own fashion. But, even though me and Jocelyn ended on a bad note, there was a time I loved her enough to marry her and to plan on having a family with her.

Just as well that never panned out, I suppose. A bitter divorce is bad enough on the grown-ups. I wouldn't have wanted to put a kid through that and I might have stuck around longer.


	254. Stardate 2262:692

Stardate 2262.692

We received a priority message from Sarek. It was just long enough to let me know that he will be taking care of the meeting with the lawyers on my behalf. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to properly express to him how much this means to me.

The details still have me in knots, but knowing that I don't have to worry about a representative has helped loosen them. I hope the Treadway family doesn't give Sarek any grief. Not that I can imagine them standing firm to a Vulcan stare.


	255. Stardate 2262:694

Stardate 2262.694

Bless Chris. She's not asking me questions or for details, but she's figured out that I need to keep busy and has taken upon herself to find lab projects that could use a little extra attention and has been steering me toward them.

I have to admit that has helped a lot. I can lose myself in lab experiments in a way that I can't with paperwork. Besides, I'd been meaning to devote more time to trying to make that cure for xenopolycythemia a bit easier for a sick person to survive it.


	256. Stardate 2262:697

Stardate 2262.697

Another priority transmission today, but it was for Jim and Spock. Probably new orders.

I know it's selfish, but I hope I hear back from Sarek before we go further away from Earth. Again, I'm trying not to dwell on it, but it's like the harder I try not to think about it, the more I do.

One thing I need to do is ask Spock about something I could get for Sarek to show my appreciation that he took time to do this. I know he has things he'd rather be doing.


	257. Stardate 2262:7

Stardate 2262.7

I knew something was up when I was asked to join Jim and Spock in a private room and they were both being way too nice. After an awkward silence, Jim finally blurted out that the accident that killed Treadway and Jocelyn happened on their way to pick up their daughter from the hospital. Jocelyn had used a surrogate mother for the pregnancy.

Both Jim and Spock were startled when I didn't say anything but the name Joanna out loud. Jim started to frown and said, "So, you did know about her?"

I just said no.


	258. Stardate 2262:701

Stardate 2262.701

I must have blacked out a minute - next thing I knew, Spock had a cup of sweet tea under my nose and Jim was hovering. I took a sip of the tea to fortify myself before I went back to a time I'd rather forget - my stay in the Mirror-verse.

I explained where the name Joanna came from. Bearded Spock had encountered an older Spock like we did and that Spock's McCoy had a daughter named Joanna. Bearded Spock's own McCoy doesn't have kids, but he does have a sister named Joanna.


	259. Stardate 2262:703

Stardate 2262.702

We had a meal together while Jim and Spock told me about the rest of Sarek's message. Jocelyn and I both had wills made when we were first married - we were each the other's only beneficiary. Even though we divorced and she remarried, she apparently never got around to updating her will. All that is kind of beside the point though. The real question is if I'm willing to become the guardian to Jocelyn's daughter by Treadway.

The answer to that is yes, but, as they say, the devil is in the details.


	260. Stardate 2262:706

Stardate 2262.706

Spock has sent my response back to his father and he also assured me that Sarek had already expressed his willingness to make all of the necessary arrangements for Joanna's upkeep. Again, I've accepted his offer - I really don't know how to repay him for going out of his way like this for me.

Part of me wonders if some of the Treadway clan did something. While I would hope they had enough sense not to insult a Vulcan ambassador, I know some of them haven't got the good sense of a gnat.


	261. Stardate 2262:71

Stardate 2262.71

Several documents arrived that I need to sign and ship back to Sarek. Basically allowing him to act as Joanna's guardian in my absence so that he can make arrangements for the baby. From the notes, seems that the Treadway family was pretty adamant that they wouldn't take responsibility for her. That pretty much lowers my opinion of that bunch and I didn't think highly of them to begin with.

Not sure if any of the divorce settlement Jocelyn was awarded is left, but hopefully there's enough to cover Joanna's immediate needs.


	262. Stardate 2262:713

Stardate 2262.713

I think I have Jim and Spock worried about how well I'm taking this after having worried myself to death over it beforehand. It was not knowing what was possibly involved that was bothering me and, I'll admit it, my imagination works way too well in situations like that.

Honestly, I have no problem with becoming the support for the poor kid. Spock has already submitted the paperwork on our end for her to be added onto my Starfleet records as my dependent and Sarek will handle the rest of the details on that end.


	263. Stardate 2262:716

Stardate 2262.716

We were both off duty today, so Jim cornered me for a talk. Trouble is, the questions he has aren't ones I have answers for. Like why the Treadway family refused to take Joanna. I can only guess that they blamed Jocelyn for the accident, right or wrong, and are taking it out on the kid as proxy. Or maybe they didn't approve of who they used as a surrogate. Who knows?

Only thing I know for sure is that a baby that's not even two months old is innocent of doing anything wrong.


	264. Stardate 2262:719

Stardate 2262.719

We had an Engineering incident today - I knew it had been too quiet lately. Twenty-one folks with everything from a mild concussion to broken limbs. One of the injured was Spock. I'm not sure what he was doing in the middle of all that - or even what 'all that' was. I find I sleep better if I don't know too many details about Scotty's improvements to the ship.

Spock has a fractured collar bone. Things have calmed back down, so he and I are sharing tea while the osteo-regenerator does its job.


	265. Stardate 2262:721

Stardate 2262.721

Everyone who was hurt in the Engineering incident has been released from Sickbay. A few of them will require follow-up treatment and I've recommended that two of them undergo a couple of therapy sessions, but overall? We were very lucky that there weren't any more serious injuries than there were.

The Engineering clinic proved its worth again as the nurses stationed there were on the scene within a couple of minutes of the accident. They had the most seriously injured triaged and ready to be moved by the time the rest of us arrived.


	266. Stardate 2262:724

Stardate 2262.724

Jim sent me a quick message saying that Spock was acting a little off, so I arranged to meet him for tea. Maybe his collarbone was having twinges that he didn't want to admit.

Spock started off by telling me he'd gotten a short message from his father and that all necessary arrangements had been made for Joanna. It took two cups of strong tea before I finally got him to say what was bothering him. Sarek's message also informed Spock that he has re-married - Spock obviously has some mixed feelings about that.


	267. Stardate 2262:727

Stardate 2262.727

I waited until Spock had a meditation session before I invited him for another round of talking over tea. I waited until his second cup to venture the thought that, with so many Vulcans lost due to Nero's madness, the Vulcan elders had likely pressured his father into taking another wife.

Spock finished a third cup before saying that had been his initial thought as well - until Sarek mentioned that his new wife is human. Ouch. That does rather make it sound like Sarek's trying to replace Amanda whether that's his intent or not.


	268. Stardate 2262:729

Stardate 2262.729

I'm surprised the rest of the paperwork regarding Joanna's care hasn't arrived. I know I'll need to authorize whoever is going to foster her for taking care of her medical needs, not to mention transferring funds to cover her support.

I'm not going to ask Spock to check up on it with Sarek for awhile though. I'll give him a little longer to finish adjusting to the news about Sarek's new wife first. I can't help but wonder how much grief Sarek is getting from the other Vulcan elders.


	269. Stardate 2262:732

Stardate 2262.732

Spock and I met with Jim today after I finally got Spock to agree that Jim needs to know about Sarek's marriage, especially since she may eventually contact us on his behalf. I've learned that his new wife name is Eviana, daughter of Terran Ambassador Imogen Lauren.

I may be mistaken, but I got the feeling that the relationship between Spock and his father was a bit strained. But, hell, maybe that's how all Vulcan fathers and sons act around one another. Regardless, I hope this doesn't make things awkward between the two.


	270. Stardate 2262:735

Stardate 2262.735

I received a very brief communication from Sarek telling me that all arrangements for Joanna have been finalized - at least until such time as I'm able to return and make any adjustments I might prefer.

Sarek also sent me a short video of the kid. I know it sounds odd, but actually having an image to associate with her makes her more real to me. More of a person than a problem that I needed to solve. It's a bit early to tell what her eye color will be, but she has dark, curly hair.


	271. Stardate 2262:737

Stardate 2262.737

Jim started teasing me today. Apparently, I've been showing off the images of Joanna to anyone that I could stop long enough to look at them.

I doubt that I've done that as badly as Jim is suggesting. Hell, for the most part, it's been folks asking me about her. And sure, if they ask about her, I'm going to show off what she looks like to them. She's adorable and they wouldn't have asked if they weren't interested. Regardless, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	272. Stardate 2262:74

Stardate 2262.74

Jim came to my office today. Some of the official paperwork he has to sign as my commanding officer in order for Joanna to be acknowledged as my dependent by Starfleet has reached him (Sarek handled all the civilian ends of that process). He pointed out her name to me as Sarek listed it on all the forms - Joanna McCoy.

That makes me feel a little odd when I think about what I know about both alternate universe McCoys. Both of them had their own Joanna McCoys. Guess Joanna McCoy is someone who is meant to be.


	273. Stardate 2262:743

Stardate 2262.743

I had my mid-shift meal with Spock and Nyota today. It was a bit strange, but I don't know why. Nyota had asked to see the images of Joanna again - which I, of course, had no problems showing. While she was looking at them, I made the remark that I needed to get contact information from Sarek so that I could directly contact the folks taking care of Joanna.

The strange part is the way Spock and Nyota started staring at me, like I'd asked if they thought Jim was going to be celibate


	274. Stardate 2262:746

Stardate 2262.746

Continuation of yesterday's strangeness. As I headed to my office to start my shift, Spock was waiting for me. No greetings or anything first, just straight into a question.

"From the remark you made, am I to assume that my father has not already informed you of the details of Miss Joanna's living arrangements?"

That got him a stare back from me. Why would I have said I needed to get the information if I'd already had it?

Instead of telling me what this was about, Spock did a new eyebrow maneuver and left.


	275. Stardate 2262:748

Stardate 2262.748

I thought long and hard about how Spock and Nyota were acting and came up with what I thought the reason might be. Before I could track them down and ask, Jim came by, acting equally ill at ease, so I figured he knew as well. Jim almost choked on his coffee when I flat out asked him if Sarek was planning on fostering Joanna himself, but he confirmed my suspicions.

I need to think about how I feel about this myself before taking with Spock about this. Barring emergencies, my shift should give me thinking time.


	276. Stardate 2262:751

Stardate 2262.751

Spock's in the middle of a delicate experiment with his Science team, so I've made an appointment for the two of us to meet tomorrow. Assuming, of course, that nothing goes wrong and I end up with the Science team in Sickbay. The words delicate and explosive seem to be interchangeable on this ship.

I've been thinking about the situation with Joanna and I can't help but wonder if the decision to foster Joanna or the decision to remarry came first. Either way, Sarek has pretty much formed an instant family for himself.


	277. Stardate 2262:754

Stardate 2262.754

Nothing exploded when or where it wasn't supposed to, so Spock and I were able to meet as scheduled. I had an extra-large pot of tea ready.

Spock has his own questions about the timing of Sarek's recent marriage, but hasn't thought of a non-insulting way to ask. Spock was also expecting my questions about his father's parenting style and was pretty open about answering them. Spock also noted that, as Ambassador, Sarek maintains an Earth residence as well, so a good portion of Joanna's time would be on Earth.


	278. Stardate 2262:756

Stardate 2262.756

Busy day in Sickbay - nothing serious, just messy. Two crewmen got into a fight over a third party that both are interested in. Fight was in a common area and, instead of trying to stop the fight, their friends joined and escalated the incident to an all out brawl.

Which meant that we weren't only treating the aftermath, we were having to keep the rival factions separated while doing so. Jim is, to say the least, unhappy with that outburst. There will be some hefty repercussions coming up for those involved, no doubt in my mind.


	279. Stardate 2262:759

Stardate 2262.759

There was another flare-up today. Nothing severe - bloody noses and split lips, but it was another case of a two person disagreement turning into a multi-person scuffle. Not a trend we want to continue

Speaking with the injured while treating them has me concerned that something is going on beyond short tempers. Nearly all of them mentioned feeling a sudden surge of anger and irritation that they can't explain. Time to get with Spock and review tapes of the two incidents. See if they have something in common that might have been a trigger.


	280. Stardate 2262:762

Stardate 2262.762

Spock and I found three crewmembers who were present at both altercations. We've ordered all three to Sickbay for full medical exams, but I already suspect that our problem could be Lieutenant Dennen, one of three Deltans we have onboard. Both security recordings show him rubbing his forehead immediately before fighting broke out. Once? Maybe a coincidence. Twice? That's pressing my belief in coincidence too far, but I'll still examine the other two in case that really was simply odd timing.

Best to eliminate possibilities as we go forward rather than have to backtrack.


	281. Stardate 2262:765

Stardate 2262.765

I was right about Lieutenant Dennen being the source of our problem, but I wish I wasn't. Poor man has a brain tumor that is both causing him to experience agonizing pain spikes and making him lose control over his mental abilities. Which seems to be what was, if not the underlying cause, the spark that set the fights off.

I've asked Jim and Spock to meet me to consult about this situation. It isn't safe for Lieutenant Dennen to be out in the general population, so some decisions will have to be made.


	282. Stardate 2262:767

Stardate 2262.767

Sitting down with Jim and Spock, I gave them the facts.

First, Lieutenant Dennen's tumor has grown aggressively and is likely to continue that rate of growth. Two, we could attempt drug therapy to reduce the tumor and medicate him to the point where his pain levels are controlled, but doing so will make him unfit for even light duty. Three, there is a small window open where we might be able to remove the tumor surgically, but due to its location, it could cripple his mental abilities.

Sometimes there simply isn't a good option.


	283. Stardate 2262:77

Stardate 2262.77

I called Lieutenant Dennen to my office to discuss my findings and talk about what avenue of treatment he would prefer to explore. He didn't take the news well. Or at least, I'm assuming he didn't take the news well. After I told him about the tumor, the next thing I recall is having Jim and Spock standing over me, worried. I don't even remember being hit, though my bloody nose is pretty much evidence that I was.

We need to find where Dennen went quickly before he hurts himself or someone else.


	284. Stardate 2262:773

Stardate 2262.773

Our other two Deltan crewmembers, Lieutenant Lossi and Ensign Tumon, joined in the search and, with their assistance, we were able to locate Lieutenant Dennen without further incident. He had calmed down enough that he was more worried about repercussions over hitting me than his diagnosis.

Jim had thought that Dennen had reacted badly to his limited options, but Dennen admitted that he never heard anything past the word tumor. He had been fearing something like that due to his headaches, but hearing the word provoked a panic attack. I certainly won't hold that against him.


	285. Stardate 2262:776

Stardate 2262.776

Lieutenant Dennen has asked for a few days to think over his options, so I've removed him from the duty rosters and authorized him to take all meals in his room with Jim's blessing.

I got a chance to ask Nyota if she'd be willing to set up some basic lessons in Vulcan for me. After all, if Joanna's going to be around Sarek, she's bound to pick up some Vulcan and I want to understand her.

Nyota's been hanging around Spock too much - she's picking up his eyebrow positions.


	286. Stardate 2262:778

Stardate 2262.778

Nyota dropped by with what I suppose is her version of Vulcan for the linguistically challenged. She started warning me about some of the sounds that aren't easy for humans to form, but I assured her that I'm not looking to speak Vulcan like a native. In fact, I'm more interested in understanding what's being said than speaking it myself.

Not that I totally stink at languages really. I picked up Latin well enough, after all. Pretty sure I don't speak that like the native speakers did back in the day either.


	287. Stardate 2262:781

Stardate 2262.781

I guess Nyota spoke to Jim about the Vulcan lessons because he showed up at the end of shift asking if I was really okay with Sarek taking care of Joanna. I told Jim I couldn't really see the difference between trusting Sarek to find someone to take care of her or taking care of her himself. If I trust him for one, I should trust him for the other, right?

After sharing a drink and thinking it over for a few, Jim agreed and even offered to learn Vulcan with me. Spock will go nuts.


	288. Stardate 2262:784

Stardate 2262.784

Lieutenant Dennen requested an appointment with me. He's made the decision to go with the surgical option and he would like to have the surgery done as soon as possible. We'll start the pre-operation preparations today and perform the surgery the day after tomorrow.

I wish I could give him more assurances about the outcome of the tumor removal. We should be able to completely eradicate it, but there's no way of knowing what the end effect will be concerning his mental abilities. Only thing we can do is hope for the best.


	289. Stardate 2262:787

Stardate 2262.787

Everything is as ready as I can make it for the surgery tomorrow. I've requested that Spock coordinate with Lieutenant Lossi and Ensign Tumon to develop some sort of mental therapy to assist Lieutenant Dennen's recovery. As with physical therapy, I want them to start with something mild and slowly work up to his normal levels of mental activity.

The biggest problem will be with trying to keep Dennen from attempting too much too soon. He'll need to give his brain time to heal from the trauma and allow the chemical levels balance out.


	290. Stardate 2262:789

Stardate 2262.789

Despite the fact that I had surgery scheduled, nobody attacked the ship and nothing in Engineering blew up. Lieutenant Dennen is resting in isolation, but his surgery went as well as I could have hoped for. I was able to remove all traces of the tumor. Some of the nearby tissues were swollen, but there isn't any reason to believe that they won't return to normal given adequate rest and time.

Lieutenant Dennen will be kept in a medical coma and closely monitored for the next two days to allow that much needed recovery time.


	291. Stardate 2262:792

Stardate 2262.792

All of Lieutenant Dennen's vitals are good, so I took time to wander up to the Bridge and see how the mood of the ship is running. I get that more from the trip to the Bridge than I do from the Bridge itself, but all the crew takes their cues from the Captain, one way or another.

Speaking of, Jim is quieter than usual. Almost introspective. With Jim, introspective often means he's giving something a lot more weight than is healthy for him. Might be time we had a drinks and talk session again.


	292. Stardate 2262:795

Stardate 2262.795

The tissues that had surrounded the tumor have reduced in swelling nicely. If everything still looks this good tomorrow, we'll remove the drugs keeping Lieutenant Dennen asleep and allow him to wake up naturally.

Jim and I have started our Vulcan lessons and I'm probably at the level of a nine month old Vulcan as I can manage to get out shacha and oyori reasonably well. Being able to say hello and goodbye isn't much, but hell - that's the same way I started learning English, so I guess a start is a start.


	293. Stardate 2262:797

Stardate 2262.797

All of Lieutenant Dennen's readings are at or above the hoped for levels, so I've halted the drugs in his transfusion. It will take a few hours to work out of his system, so he isn't likely to wake up until late today or, more likely, tomorrow morning.

Spock, Lieutenant Lossi, and Ensign Tumon have informed me that they plan to take turns sitting by Lieutenant Dennen so that one of them is present when he wakes up and will hopefully be able to keep him from immediately trying to use his mental abilities.


	294. Stardate 2262:8

Stardate 2262.8

Ensign Tumon was the one with Lieutenant Dennen when he woke up. When he spoke to me afterward, he said that Dennen's main reaction was shock about how good his head felt. Apparently, Dennen had been having constant low-level pain that was annoying, but not so annoying that he reported it.

I know most folks tend to simply tough minor ailments out, but I wish he had mentioned it in passing when we did his physical. If we had done more in depth testing back then, we might have saved him a lot of pain.


	295. Stardate 2262:803

Stardate 2262.803

Jim and I had lunch with Spock and Nyota today. We hadn't even sat down before Jim started asking about the Vulcan word for this, that, and the other thing. I don't know if there are such things as Vulcan saints, but if there are, Spock sure has the patience of one. Hell, I was ready to throttle Jim myself by the time lunch was half over. Nyota was no help at all since she found Jim's non-stop questions to be hilarious.

Yeah, I was right. We're going to make Spock nuts.


	296. Stardate 2262:806

Stardate 2262.806

Lieutenant Dennen's recovery from surgery is going extremely well by all standards of measurement except for Lieutenant Dennan's own. I've already told Jim that his record as the most impatient person on the ship has been eclipsed. And no, that wasn't a challenge for him to be even more of a pain in my behind in the future.

I've asked my staff to keep a discreet eye on him. His fellow Deltans are worried about him straining himself, but quite frankly, I'm more concerned that he might become depressed over this.


	297. Stardate 2262:808

Stardate 2262.808

It wasn't as soon as I had intended, but I finally managed to coax Jim into having dinner and a couple of drinks with me. I poked a little at how quiet he's been of late and he teased me back that I'm normally fussing because he isn't quiet enough.

Him joking made me feel a little better about his mood and he confessed that he's been thinking quite a bit about turning thirty soon. I'm pretty sure there's more to it that, but I won't press it yet.


	298. Stardate 2262:811

Stardate 2262.811

Nyota pulled me to the side to talk about Joanna. I'm thankful she's not one of the ones questioning why I'd take responsibility for her. I know Nyota - if she was in variation of my situation, she wouldn't hesitate to provide support for a kid either.

Her concern is what she knows about how Sarek and Spock butted heads. I told her I figure it's a matter of expectations. Joanna has zip in the way of Vulcan blood, so it isn't like Sarek can reasonably expect her to act like one.


	299. Stardate 2262:814

Stardate 2262.814

Lieutenant Dennen requested a meeting with me that I asked Spock to sit in on. I'm glad he agreed to.

As feared, Dennen is getting overanxious at length of his recovery from surgery and claims that parts of his mind feel numb. Spock brought up a cousin of his who had been in an accident where she had suffered brain trauma. She had reported similar numbed sensations which did not pass for nearly a year, though she eventually made a full recovery.

Dennen's still not happy, but seems resigned that he needs more healing time.


	300. Stardate 2262:817

Stardate 2262.817

Chapel and I inventoried our supplies including our blood stores. It's always best to have crewmember with unique needs to have some of their own blood stored for use in case of emergency. I need to ask Spock to donate some to replace what I used the last time he was hurt. The sooner, the better. I'd rather have the supplies on hand and not need them than to be caught without.

I hope we're still scheduled for some time at a space station around year's end. We could all use a break.


	301. Stardate 2262:82

Stardate 2262.82

Sent a message to Spock. He responded back that he'll come to Sickbay after his shift today to donate blood. I've also gotten responses back from all but one or two of the others I sent reminders to, so that's one thing off my list.

Jim's confirmed that, barring our usual luck, we'll be heading to the Yorktown Starbase. Some of the crew who have family journeying to the Starbase to spend time with them, so that's a good thing. Maybe someday I'll be able to meet Joanna that way.


	302. Stardate 2262:823

Stardate 2262.823

New orders came in today. We'll be diverting course to meet with a group of representatives from the Fibonan Republic. The Federation has volunteered the Enterprise to act as the neutral party to negotiate a peace agreement between the Fibonan Republic and the Teenaxi. From the timeframe given, our rendezvous with the Fibonans will be in six days.

I guess I better read up on what we know about those two races. If this was going to be a smooth process, they wouldn't have chosen us as the go-between instead of the usual diplomats.


	303. Stardate 2262:825

Stardate 2262.825

For someone with a supposedly high IQ, I can be an idiot. I had forgotten Jim's father died at the age of twenty-nine. While technically Jim is already older than his father lived to be (since George died about a month after turning twenty-nine and Jim's only a couple of months away from thirty), hitting thirty will be that age number his father never made it to.

Jim has accomplished so much but I have to wonder, with his current mood, if he still feels his father's shadow. We need to talk.


	304. Stardate 2262:827

Stardate 2262.827

There was a lab accident today due to equipment malfunction. Tragically, part of that malfunction meant the alarms warning about a biohazard didn't sound and the substances got into our ventilation system. The room did seal - albeit belatedly - so we haven't been able to determine yet what substance or combination of substances got out or how many may have been exposed.

I've got all my team on high alert. I want the labs ready to jump into high gear at the first signs of any symptom. Last thing we need is a major outbreak.


	305. Stardate 2262:83

Stardate 2262.83

There are times I wish my paranoia wasn't justified. We're starting to see signs of illness and, from all indications, we're going to have a full-blown outbreak of choriocytosis on our hands. It won't interfere with our mission really, but everyone that contracts it is going to be miserable from shortness of breath and general fatigue.

Fortunately, most humanoids respond well to treatment with synthetic strobolin, so we should be able to minimize the misery. My main worry is Spock and his mixed blood. Choriocytosis is rare, but often fatal for Vulcans.


	306. Stardate 2262:833

Stardate 2262.833

Despite our best efforts, a little over half of the crew has come down with some degree of choriocytosis. In most, it isn't worse than a really bad chest infection, but the more severe cases are more like pneumonia. My Sickbay beds are currently full with the worst cases.

So far, the synthetic strobolin has worked, but knowing our luck, I don't want to take chances. I've asked Jim to find us a source of pure strobolin in case we get a severe case in someone that doesn't respond to the synthetic version.


	307. Stardate 2262:835

Stardate 2262.835

Bless Nyota, her patience, and her stubborn streak. I do get that strobolin is rare, but it's not like we want the stuff to paint the walls - we need it in case some of our people take a turn for the worse. Fortunately, Nyota reminded the folks of Beta Canopus that part of being a Federation world means providing reasonable support for Starfleet. The merchant ship Huron has agreed to intercept us and transfer over the drugs.

Three days until we meet for the transfer. I'll feel a lot better once the strobolin is onboard.


	308. Stardate 2262:838

Stardate 2262.838

FML. I should have known better than hope I was thinking far enough ahead. Both Jim and Spock came down with choriocytosis at the same time. Jim has proven to be the case I was afraid of - the crewmember allergic to synthetic strobolin. Spock isn't allergic to it, but it's not doing him much more good than chicken soup.

Getting that pure strobolin has gone from a security measure to an absolute necessity. Scotty and Sulu are still recovering from their bouts of choriocytosis, so Nyota is in charge and has us going maximum warp.


	309. Stardate 2262:841

Stardate 2262.841

When things start going bad, they don't do it by half. We've received a transmission from the Huron that they are being attacked. We're already going as fast as we can, but now that the Huron has stopped moving, we won't reach them for several hours. By then, the fighting will be over, one way or the other.

We're preparing for casualties. A merchant ship doesn't have the fire power to hold off a determined attacker, but the attackers are probably after the cargo, so aren't likely to destroy her.


	310. Stardate 2262:842

Stardate 2262.842

We reached the Huron and, as feared, the fight was finished long before we got there. None of the crew we found are dead, but several will need surgery. The fact that they're alive is the only good news. Whoever attacked them stripped the ship bays of all cargo, including the strobolin.

Chekov has spotted what appears to be an exhaust trail that isn't common to any known Federation vessel. Acting Captain Uhura has us on the trail. We don't have time to send for more strobolin - we have to recover what was stolen.


	311. Stardate 2262:843

Stardate 2262.843

Captain O'Shea of the Huron woke up and gave us a description of the ship we're after. The Captain was ordered to surrender the cargo or be destroyed, but the ship fired on the Huron even after the cargo had been surrendered, crippling the Huron before leaving them to die when their emergency power ran out. If we hadn't already been meeting them, no-one else could have reached them in time.

I remarked that pretty well rules out trying to appeal to them to turn over the drugs for altruistic reasons. Uhura agreed.


	312. Stardate 2262:844

Stardate 2262.844

We have a ship matching the description given to us by Captain O'Shea in sight and the exhaust trail matched the one we've been following. A scan confirmed that the dilithium amount onboard matches the amount stolen from the Huron. Uhura says that's proof enough for her and has asked for volunteers for a boarding party.

From her expression, she didn't expect me to be one of the boarding volunteers, but someone needs to go that can identify and retrieve the strobolin. Jim and Spock don't have enough time left for guesswork.


	313. Stardate 2262:846

Stardate 2262.846

CMO Log Supplemental. Acting Captain Nyota Uhura recording.

The boarding party was successful though Doctor McCoy was injured while protecting the strobolin from harm. His efforts were not in vain and Nurse Chapel reports that both Commander Spock and Captain Kirk show vast improvements since the drug was administered to them.

The Enterprise took light damage when the pirate ship self-destructed, apparently with the goal of destroying our ship as well. Commendation is recommended for Ensign Pavel Chekov, who realized what was occurring and teleported the dilithium from the pirates, reducing the impact of the explosion.


	314. Stardate 2262:849

Stardate 2262.849

I've been thoroughly fussed at by both Jim and Spock for getting hurt while retrieving the strobolin, but I don't really care. They're both alive to be fussing and that's good enough for me. Nothing wrong with me that won't be better after a couple of days of bedrest and a regenerator.

Two other crewmembers weren't doing as well as they should have been on the synthetic drugs, so I told Christine to go ahead and administer the pure stuff to them as well before putting what was left into stasis.


	315. Stardate 2262:853

Stardate 2262.853

Uhura told Scotty all about how Chekov saved the Enterprise from major damage and our young Ensign is now officially Scotty's favorite person onboard. Jim agreed with Uhura about Chekov deserving a commendation and used his remaining time on bedrest to fill out the paperwork and submit it to Starfleet.

Captain O'Shea and his crew are all well enough to leave Sickbay and they've been assigned temporary quarters until we reach the Starbase Yorktown next month. They're hoping that the Huron can be salvaged and brought to the Yorktown facilities to be repaired.


	316. Stardate 2262:858

Stardate 2262.858

Jim came over to my bedside and visited for awhile before Christine chased him back to his own bed. He'll be released back to duty tomorrow if he behaves today.

I wish she'd have given us a few minutes more. Jim really didn't open up too much, but I get the overall feeling that he's still insecure about sitting in the Captain's chair and it all seems to come back to his reasons for joining Starfleet. Yes, it was a drunken dare that got him started, but it became so much more.


	317. Stardate 2262:863

Stardate 2262.863

Jim and Spock have both been released to light duty, which in this case means half-shifts for them for a couple of days. That will allow them to catch up on some of their workload without exhausting themselves too badly.

There haven't been any new patients in the last twelve hours, so it appears that the choriocytosis outbreak may be under control. If we can get through a full day without anyone else falling ill, my staff can step back down to normal shift coverage. I should be able to return to duty myself tomorrow.


	318. Stardate 2262:866

Stardate 2262.866

CMO Log Supplemental. Head Nurse Christine Chapel recording.

We have had two more cases of choriocytosis - Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov. They are now the only ones in the isolation unit and I feel fortunate that the majority of patients only contract choriocytosis once in their lifetimes. Even if we have another outbreak, only thirty percent of the crew at most would be affected.

I understand that Mister Spock and Mister Scott are already discussing how to implement new failsafes in the laboratory's storage system to prevent future occurrences. I know we would all be grateful.


	319. Stardate 2262:868

Stardate 2262.868

I'm being allowed to use my PADD so long as I don't use it more than a few minutes at a time. Pavel and I both have relatively mild cases of choriocytosis which means we're slightly miserable, but totally bored. Still, I don't suppose we can complain too much when our biggest problem is that we have to remain in isolation a couple of days until we're not contagious any more.

Christine has promised that if we behave ourselves until our next meal, she'll smuggle a chess board into our room.


	320. Stardate 2262:871

Stardate 2262.871

Unfortunately, Pavel and I aren't the only ones in isolation any more. As if they hadn't been haven't a bad year already, all seven members of the Huron crew have contracted choriocytosis. At least none of them have a severe case of it.

Captain O'Shea seemed resigned about it and said that, the way things have been lately, it was only natural that the ship rescuing them had an outbreak onboard. However, he noted that suffering through a bout of choriocytosis was still far preferable to death when their life support systems failed.


	321. Stardate 2262:874

Stardate 2262.874

Christine has decreed that no-one can leave isolation until every last one of us is past the contagious stage. I really don't blame her and I'm not going to fight it. Her main problem is going to be Jim whining because he can't come in to visit. Infant.

I've commed Spock and asked him to please attempt to keep Jim out of Christine's hair. And yes, I had to explain that I didn't mean that literally. I swear, between Jim and Spock, it's a wonder I'm not gray.


	322. Stardate 2262:877

Stardate 2262.877

Too many in isolation to share a chess board, so Christine provided cards for us and that led to a marathon poker session. It's all I can do to keep from laughing myself sick. It's a good thing we're only gambling for desserts from our meal trays and not money or the Huron crew would be in serious debt. Pavel may not be able to fool Scotty, Spock or myself with his wide-eyed innocent look, but the Huron crew were sure suckered in. Good thing the kid could stand to gain some weight.


	323. Starbase 2262:879

Starbase 2262.879

We have now passed the incubation period for choriocytosis with no new cases, so that means that outside of this room, the outbreak is over and Christine is determined to keep it that way. Tomorrow, each of us will be individually examined, put through decontamination if healthy enough and then, once empty, this room will be sealed and put through the highest level of sterilization.

She's also requested, and I've agreed, since absolutely no-one in isolation needs constant monitoring, that the medical staff go down to minimum staffing to allow for much needed breaks.


	324. Stardate 2262:882

Stardate 2262.882

I've caught some glimpses of Jim pacing outside of the isolation unit. Spock must be running out of ways to keep him distracted. Well, it shouldn't be too much longer. In fact, there's a chance we could start the decontamination process tomorrow if Ensign Tharis breaks her fever.

Pavel and I will be on half-shifts for a couple of days, but it will sure be nice to get back to work. The Huron folks are good people, but not having anything to do but play games and talk makes time creep by slow.


	325. Stardate 2262:885

Stardate 2262.885

It feels really good to be out of the isolation unit again, even if I did have to put up with Jim trying to crack my ribs when he hugged me. Guess I've been missed. To be honest, that feels pretty good too.

Spock seems relieved to have someone else to share the Jim-watch with again. Hell, I'll admit that I've missed him too. Pavel and the Huron folks weren't bad company, but they aren't who I feel the most at ease with. Spock has arrived with tea, so signing off.


	326. Stardate 2262:887

Stardate 2262.887

It was a crowded dinner table with the Huron crew joining myself, Jim, Spock, Pavel, Nyota, Scotty, and Hikaru. Sean - Captain O'Shea - has a wicked sense of humor, but I guess he'd have to have one with that name. Sean O'Shea - what were his parents thinking? Guy must have endured more teasing than I did over my middle name. At least I could neglect to mention my middle name to folks.

Sean and Scotty have started a friendly rivalry over which of them can hold their liquor the best. This won't end well.


	327. Stardate 2262:89

Stardate 2262.89

The drinking contest wasn't as bad as I feared, though nobody should go drinking with either of those nuts. I told Jim that I'll make sure neither man suffers from alcohol poisoning and make sure they're both adequately hydrated, but they can deal with the hangovers themselves unless an emergency comes up where Scotty needs to go back on duty.

I get drinking for pleasure. I get drinking for companionship. Hell, I even get drinking to get drunk and forget things for awhile, but I don't think I'll ever understand competitive drinking.


	328. Stardate 2262:893

Stardate 2262.893

After taking a good look at my staff, I've ordered that the minimal staffing, that Christine started, stay in place for another week, barring emergencies. I'm proud of the way that everyone pitched in and put in extra hours to get the crew over the choriocytosis epidemic, but it's one thing to work tired during an emergency and another thing to continue to work tired after the crisis is over. I can't currently give them shore leave to give them a break, but I can arrange for extra relaxation time until I can.


	329. Stardate 2262:896

Stardate 2262.896

I was looking at the calendar, remembering this was always my grandmother's favorite time of year. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do something for my people, so I asked the Mess Officer for some help.

I'd already scheduled a meeting for everyone to give their views on what did and didn't work during our most recent crisis, so I was able to have the food brought in for them without anyone questioning what we were doing. I wanted to show them I appreciate the effort they put in.


	330. Stardate 2262:898

Stardate 2262.898

Jim and Spock pulled me out of Sickbay saying that I was doing a good job in making sure everyone in my department got time off - with two exceptions, me and Christine. Spock pulled the logs and I'm already close to going over the maximum number of duty hours for the year and we've got a little over a month to go. From where I was sick, Christine's nearing her maximum as well.

Barring emergencies, she and I have both been told to limit ourselves to half shifts for the rest of this year.


	331. Stardate 2262:901

Stardate 2262.901

I understand the reasoning behind the maximum number of hours rule - you don't want people burning out when you're a long way from home and replacement personnel. Trouble for me is, I use work to help keep me distracted from the fact that I'm inside a ship a log way from any land. Yes, I've gotten a lot better with being onboard this ship, but if I don't keep busy, sometimes I think too much.

Might be time to have another talk with Spock about meditation. I definitely need to do something.


	332. Stardate 2262:904

Stardate 2262.904

It was a productive chat with Spock. He mentioned some lab experiments that we had both been interested in conducting, but that time hadn't allowed for. I told him I'd thought about that, but that Jim had already vetoed my doing research during my off-time. Spock did a slight eyebrow tilt and responded that I need only rephrase what I'll be doing from research to hobby. After all, the Captain does approve of hobbies.

Vulcans are a lot slyer that most folks give them credit for - which I, for one, am grateful for.


	333. Stardate 2262:907

Stardate 2262.907

Our originally scheduled rendezvous with the Fibonans had to be cancelled due to the choriocytosis outbreak onboard, but we're headed to the new rendezvous point and should contact their representatives tomorrow and picking up some artifact.

Spock gave me one of the eyebrow positions I recognize and I told him I had a bad feeling about this whole diplomatic intervention bit. To my surprise, Spock expressed that he was feeling a touch of trepidation himself and then promptly blamed me for being a bad influence. I told him if he was obviously mistaking me for Jim.


	334. Stardate 2262:909

Stardate 2262.909

Spock and I were part of the delegation for the official meeting with the Fibonan group. The artifact doesn't look like much to me, but then again, I guess that Stonehenge wouldn't look like much to most other species. Regardless of appearance, the artifact seems to have cultural significance to the Fibonans. Part of an ancient weapon, or so we were told.

I suppose we have to hope that the Teenaxi representatives are impressed by the meaning behind the gift, but I didn't notice the Fibonans showing a lot of faith in this working.


	335. Stardate 2262:912

Stardate 2262.912

When I met Spock for tea today, I noticed he was being more Vulcan than usual and asked about it - not in those exact words, of course. Spock told me that he had received a message that a Vulcan delegation should be awaiting our arrival at the Yorktown station by the time we finish our diplomatic run. They are requesting meetings with both of us, though not together.

I have to agree with Spock. I can't think of any reason why a group of Vulcans would make a special trip to see either one of us.


	336. Stardate 2262:915

Stardate 2262.915

We have permission to enter orbit tomorrow around the Teenaxi home world, but they distrust other races and want Jim to beam down by himself as a show of both our good faith and our peaceful intent. Yep, my bad feeling just ratcheted up another notch since the Fibonans implied that the Teenaxi are an excitable bunch.

To his credit, Jim noticed his reassurances weren't being very reassuring and agreed to have Scotty put a discrete tracker on him that he can activate if he needs an emergency evacuation. Not perfect, but sure better than nothing.


	337. Stardate 2262:918

Stardate 2262.918

The Fibonans said the Teenaxi are an excitable bunch. The real world translation of that charitable statement? The Teenaxi are a paranoid bunch convinced that they are considered a culinary treat by other races, don't listen well, and are prone to violent outbursts.

Scotty got Jim the hell out of there and I've patched him up. Security is still attempting to round up two or three Teenaxi that were attached to Jim when he was teleported out. Good thing that Teenaxi are fairly small. They did enough damage as it was when they attacked Jim.


	338. Stardate 2262:92

Stardate 2262.92

We need to add another trait to the Teenaxi tendencies. Insatiable curiosity. Once they figured out that Jim was sincere that they weren't on the menu, they calmed down and wanted to see everything.

Keenser seems thrilled to have some folks on board shorter than he is and managed to get uniform tops made for them. No pants though, which greatly amuses Jim for some reason that I'm afraid to ask him about. He's also taken to calling one of them Kevin - another thing I'm not asking about as I value my sanity.


	339. Stardate 2262:923

Stardate 2262.923

We're now headed for the Yorktown station. I'm looking forward to some shore leave, but not exactly comfortable with the idea that a Vulcan delegation wants to talk to me. I keep wondering what I might have done wrong that drew their attention.

I can't spend too much time worrying about that though because Jim's got me concerned. It's almost like the meeting with the Teenaxi shoved him over some edge that I hadn't even known he was too close to. It's about time Jim and I had another chat.


	340. Stardate 2262:926

Stardate 2262.926

That part time job as a bartender that I had to help pay for my schooling? I never thought it would come in that handy as a doctor, but I go with what works. Besides, with me doing the mixing, I put in just enough alcohol for taste and to make talking comfortable.

The problem is one I never even considered that Jim would have. The honeymoon period of his captaincy is over and he's become unsure of his position. Did he become Captain because he wanted to be or was he showing off for Pike?


	341. Stardate 2262:929

Stardate 2262.929

I got grabbed from behind today. Startled the hell out of me, but it was good news. Lieutenant Dennen was so happy that I thought he was going to burst. Some of the numbness he'd been complaining about has faded and his mental powers have started returning.

I can't begin to imagine how hard it's been for him, but I'm pleased that it looks like he's going to get at least part of his mental functions back. I stressed to him to take things slowly and he assured me that he would.


	342. Stardate 2262:931

Stardate 2262.931

Tomorrow, we arrive at Yorktown and hopefully Spock and I will get a few answers. Sulu is beyond ready to be there. He told me that his husband and their little girl made the trip to the station in order to spend some time with him. A few others among the crew also have family waiting on them, so we've got several impatient people onboard.

Kevin has settled into the ship's routine and is allowing me to exam him so I can learn more about Teenaxi biology. His race isn't in Starfleet manuals. Yet.


	343. Stardate 2262:934

Stardate 2262.934

We were barely docked when Spock got called off one direction while I got pulled off another. To my shock, it was Sarek and his new wife waiting for me with Joanna. Once I got my first good look at that baby girl, I knew why Sarek wanted to talk in person. Joanna's got my eye color - including the central heterochromia I have in both eyes. Sarek wants to have the test run again with fresh samples from her and me, but the initial testing says she's mine. No wonder the Treadways had a fit.


	344. Stardate 2262:937

Stardate 2262.937

I'm pleased to say that Eviana and I hit it off. We found several things that we have in common besides Joanna and I have to say that I'm pretty comfortable with her and Sarek continuing to take care of my daughter for me.

My daughter. I'm still adjusting to that thought. During the early days of our marriage, Jocelyn and I did preserve some embryos as a precaution since some of my work involved some pretty nasty diseases, but from what she'd said, I'd thought they were destroyed after our divorce.


	345. Stardate 2262:939

Stardate 2262.939

The Yorktown station has gone to alert status. Long range sensors are indicating that something has emerged from the Necro Cloud nebula and is headed for the station. All sorts of speculation about what it might be, but I've got other things to worry about. I don't know who met with Spock or why, but he's sullen - not that he would admit it. If that weren't enough, Jim's acting out of character too - like he's got something heavy on his mind.

I'm not sure if I should pry or not.


	346. Stardate 2262:942

Stardate 2262.942

The station is still on alert, but the ship that came from the nebula has been brought into the docks. Where it came from and the full story behind it isn't anything that's being disseminated yet, but Jim and Spock are going to be part of a debriefing on it tomorrow. I'm sure I'll hear about it after the fact - at least the parts that aren't past my station.

All of this going on is making it hard to talk to Jim or Spock - even if I knew how to approach them.


	347. Stardate 2262:945

Stardate 2262.945

The vessel that was unknown to the Federation and caused all the alarms is an escape pod that was used by a female of a previous undocumented race. The translator hasn't come up with an approximation of their name yet. Her ship was doing scientific research inside the nebula when they suffered a catastrophic failure. She managed to enter and activate an escape pod before their ship crashed.

The crash is thought to be at 210 mark 14, uncharted territory. The Enterprise is the only operational vessel in the quadrant with a chance of locating survivors.


	348. Stardate 2262:948

Stardate 2262.948

Was I surprised that Jim volunteered us to go on the rescue mission into the nebula? Not at all. Hell, I'd have pulled him in for a full check-up if he hadn't. Doesn't mean I don't have a real bad feeling about this.

The alien woman - Kalara is as close as the translator can come to her name - in onboard with us, but once we enter the nebula, we'll be strictly on our own, no possibility of calling for aid. All our external communications will be useless due to the nebula.


	349. Stardate 2262:949

Stardate 2262.949

It's amazing to me that you can get the sensation that everyone on the ship is holding their breath at the same time. It was like that when we entered the nebula. Not surprising considering that the common designation for the nebula is the Necro Cloud nebula. Who named this thing? Yep, a place meaning Death Cloud would certainly be at the top of places to visit.

Hell, even Spock looks like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Strangely enough, I prefer to be the only one being paranoid about entering uncharted areas.


	350. Stardate 2262:95

Stardate 2262.95

I don't know and frankly don't care what her motivations were, but Kalara led us into a trap. I could tell from the look on her face when Jim confronted her shortly after we came within viewing range of Altamid. We're under attack by a literal swarm of ships - too many for our systems to target. Spock says the Enterprise was not built for this kind of combat.

Spock and I have left the Bridge together in hopes we can be of more help elsewhere. This is my last entry for the foreseeable future.


	351. Stardate 2262:951

Stardate 2262.951

I've set my tricorder to record as I speak. I've separated from Spock to try and find survivors. Dear God, there are bodies everywhere. That's bad enough, but something has been done to many of them. I know everyone on this ship, but I've come across two bodies that I wasn't able to recognize - they looked like the life had been sucked right out of them.

What the hell kind of beings are we up against? Jim and Spock best be being careful while I'm not there to watch their backs.


	352. Stardate 2262:953

Stardate 2262.953

I only have a couple of minutes before I have to return to Spock. He's injured, but I couldn't exactly drag him along with me to take care of my bladder.

How do I even start to say this? The Enterprise is gone and whoever attacked us was stealing the crew. I guess it was because we had our would-be kidnapper outnumbered, but Spock and I escaped, if you can call crash landing on an alien world with no way off an escape. I'll fill in next bathroom break - got to get back.


	353. Stardate 2262:955

Stardate 2262.955

I wish I had more than a basic med-kit with me. Really wish I could have left that metal in Spock's body until I could get to better medical equipment, but we're going to simply do what we can as we can do it. I regret not having the recorder on earlier as I sincerely doubt I will ever hear Spock use the phrase horseshit again. Jim will never believe me.

I keep telling myself that Jim and the others are alive, but no sign of anyone else yet. Keeping faith and keeping moving.


	354. Stardate 2262:956

Stardate 2262.956

I did what I could for Spock with the equipment I have and we've been resting for a bit. He told me that the other Spock died. I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like for him. The old guy and I didn't see eye to eye on some things, but he did save my life.

Spock's thinking about leaving the Enterprise. Can't imagine that either. I teased him a little and he actually laughed. Blood loss must be worse than I thought. We need to find help pronto.


	355. Stardate 2262:958

Stardate 2262.958

I thought we were dead - that we were going to die together, never knowing what happened to the others. Then, Spock was gone. He'd been telling me to leave him behind, then he goes and leaves me. Then, just as those hive ships moved closer, I was teleported away myself.

We're back with Jim, Scotty and Chekov as well as a woman named Jaylah on an old Federation ship that disappeared a long time ago. The equipment is ancient, but at least there was some medical gear onboard that I could use to help Spock.


	356. Stardate 2262:96

Stardate 2262.96

We were looking for a way to pinpoint where the rest of our crew is to rescue them when Spock told us a way to tell the right area. I know from Spock's expression that it really wasn't intentional, but I can imagine how Nyota would take it if she had any idea that that necklace he gave you could be used to track her movements.

Considering I made the remark about giving his girlfriend a tracking device out loud and one of the people hearing it was Scotty? It will get back to her.


	357. Stardate 2262:97

Stardate 2262.97

Tracking the necklace worked. Jim and Jaylah are going in first and once they're in the area, Jim will start the distraction while Jaylah signals Scotty - at which time, Spock and I will beam to Jaylah's location to begin freeing our crew from whatever is holding them and then Scotty will use the transporter to beam them out a group at a time.

Timing will be tricky. The Franklin's equipment will need to recharge between beamings, but it isn't like we have an alternative. A four-leaf clover might be handy about now.


	358. Stardate 2262:974

Stardate 2262.974

I thought for a few minutes that we'd lost Jim and Jaylah, but the beacon signal finally came. Probably the least graceful teleport I've ever witnessed, but the important part is our crew is back together.

We have a known fatality - Ensign Syl, one of Spock's science group. I noticed Jim looked guilty Nyota said that Syl died when Krall - the guy behind the attack on us - used her to demonstrate the power of the weapon he'd made from the Fibonan's artifact. We'll talk later, right now we have bigger problems.


	359. Stardate 2262:975

Stardate 2262.975

From Uhura and Sulu, we've learned that Krall plans to use his weapon against the Yorktown. Spock, Sulu, and me? All the family we have are on the Yorktown not to mention the millions of others living there.

Scotty told Jim that getting the ship operational isn't the problem - the problem is that starships weren't designed to fly in a planet's atmosphere or take off from a planet's surface. They've started talking velocities and probabilities, so it's best if I see what archaic Sickbay gear I have to work with.


	360. Stardate 2262:98

Stardate 2262.98

In the distance, we can see Krall's ships rising from the planet like toxic smoke. I asked Jim of they'd figured out a way for us to get off this planet and he said he thinks they have. Then I was stupid enough to ask how and Jim told me. Dear God, I need to learn to stop asking questions.

I've ordered my staff to secure anything loose including themselves. Right now, all of our lives are in the hands of Jim, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu. At least those are hands that I trust.


	361. Stardate 2262:982

Stardate 2262.982

I'm pretty sure my stomach is still back on Altamid, but we've made it off that cursed rock. Now, we only have to catch up to the swarm and defeat it using technology far older than the Enterprise's. It sounds like a suicide mission, but we can't simply stand by and allow Krall's group to kill those people. Not to mention the millions more who will also die if we don't stop him here.

Jim still doesn't believe in no-win situations - I pray he manages to prove it again.


	362. Stardate 2262:983

Stardate 2262.983

I've been called from Sickbay, but I'm not sure what's going on. Jim said something about hives and bees, but we have folks trained in xenofauna that could tell him more about bees than I could.

Confusing as that is, what concerns me more is the remark he made about Spock not being fully healed yet. That crazy half-Vulcan better not have undone the work I've already done on him. I've got limited supplies to work with and no way to give him a transfusion if he loses much more blood.


	363. Stardate 2262:989

Stardate 2262.989

I'm still trying to process what all has happened, but I'll put down a few points to jog my memory. One, the CMO job description doesn't include half the crap I end up doing. Two, under the right circumstances, music makes one helluva weapon. Third and most important, if Spock and I can continue to work together as well as we have been lately, we might - just might - manage to keep Jim in mostly one piece.

Speaking of which, time to get back to tending the crew. We all got a little banged up.


	364. Stardate 2262:991

Stardate 2262.991

If there is a crew harder to keep down long enough to allow themselves to heal fully, I do not want to meet them. This bunch is making me crazy enough. Especially - surprise, surprise - Jim.

At least he's cooperating about not straining himself even if he won't stay put. Hell, I even signed a recommendation today for Jaylah to enter Starfleet Academy and I'm pretty sure Jim's gotten letters from the rest of the command officers as well. Can't say that the lady doesn't deserve the shot if she wants it.


	365. Stardate 2262:995

Stardate 2262.995

Well, I no longer have to worry about tracking down Jim or Scotty. If they go missing, I can find them watching that new star ship being built.

Jim, Spock and I sat down for a long talk. Jim told us about the depression he'd been feeling and how he'd been thinking about taking a Vice Admiral position on the Yorktown. Spock told Jim what he'd told me about the death of Ambassador Spock and how he'd thought about leaving Starfleet. As for me, I'm grateful that they both changed their minds.


	366. Stardate 2262:999

Stardate 2262.999

The New Year countdown has started here on the Yorktown. There's a lot of festivities and Jim's right in the middle of them. Which is good for me because it's allowing me to talk to everyone about coming to a surprise birthday party that I'm organizing for Jim.

Yeah, I know he says he doesn't celebrate. I don't think the kid ever had one real birthday party growing up - just memorial services for his dad. Dammit, it's high time he began having some good things to associate with his birthday.


	367. Index for Year 2262

For those (like me) who can't remember what Stardate something occurred on, a rough index by entry follows for those looking for a particular story arc. ( **Bold** = Canon Episode redone, AOS, TOS and TAS).

If anyone spots an episode reference I missed or there's another thing you'd like to see indexed, shoot me a PM.

* * *

Blood parasite infection - Log entries 69 - 80

Captain McCoy - Log entries 5 - 14

Captain Uhura - Log entries 308 - 316

Choriocytosis outbreak - Log entries 305 - 325

 **The Deadly Years (TOS)** \- Log entries 233 - 244

Death of Ensign Mengal - Log entries 164 - 167

Death of Jocelyn Treadway (aftermath) Log entries 249 - 263

Death of Lieutenant Cox - Log entry 168

Death of Vina ( **The Menagerie** references) - Log entries 91 - 95

Destruction of the Enterprise - Log entry 352

 **The Devil in the Dark (TOS)** \- Log entries 163 - 180

Drinks with Jim - Log entries 28, 142, 233, 287, 297, 340

Encounter with C'ves - Log entries 3 - 18

Engineering/Lab/Other mishaps - Log entries 160, 264 - 265, 304

Field Day - Log entries 24 & 25, 30 - 32

Gastrovipers - Log entries 193 - 198

Gem/Vians visit ( **The Empath** references) - Log entries 34 - 40

Joanna - Log entries 257 - 263, 268, 270 - 277, 298, 343 - 344

Levinius Five visit - Log entries 41 - 45, 63 - 73

Lieutenant Dennen (Brain tumor) - Log entries 278 - 285, 288 - 294, 296, 299, 341

Marriage of Lieutenants Palakiko and Reyes - Log entries 146 - 156

Memorial service, Cygnians - Log entries 58 - 60

Memorial service, USS Potemkin - Log entry 247

Mirror Universe ripples ( **Mirror, Mirror** references) - Log entries 129, 132 - 145

New crew quarters clinic - Log entries 1-2, 33

 **Operation : Annihilate (TOS)** \- Log entries 41 - 59, 61 - 67

 **The Paradise Syndrome (TOS)** \- Log entries 182 - 190

 **The Pirates of Orion (TAS)** \- Log entries 305 - 315

Sarek's remarriage - Log entries 266 - 269, 276 - 277, 343 - 344

 **Shore Leave** **(TOS)** \- Log entries 103 - 116

 **Spectre of the Gun (TOS) -** Log entries 212 - 230

 **Star Trek Beyond (AOS)** \- Log entries 301 - 366

Talosian contact - Log entries 88 - 96

Tea/meditation with Spock - Log entries 60, 78, 81, 83, 87, 90, 97, 135, 160, 179, 211, 231, 264, 266 - 267, 277, 325, 335

Theta Cygni Twelve visit - Log entries 48 - 59

 **The Tholian Web (TOS)** \- Log entries 118 - 132

Vulcan lessons - Log entries 285 - 287, 292, 295


End file.
